


Alien (1979)

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Must Fuck Weekend [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alien Impregnation, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Egg Laying, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Porn With Plot, Sub Roger, Temporary Blindness, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: The crew expected to wake up on Earth, but a distress signal took the space shuttle off course and forces the astronauts to investigate.
Relationships: Alien/John Deacon, Alien/Roger Taylor, Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Must Fuck Weekend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746739
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So, what is this story?
> 
> \- It takes place In Space  
> \- Everyone is in a relationship with everyone, because there are no rules in space.  
> \- The crew is Crystal, Roger, Freddie, John, Brian, Dominique and Captain Reid.  
> \- This is loosely based off the movie Alien.
> 
> Please be mindful of the tags and rating. I loved writing it, it was something completely different. And fun! I hope you enjoy it!!

Dominique wakes up with a gasp.

She is in the stasis, the glass compound with oxygen masks that keeps the crew sound asleep on their way home. The sleep gradually wears off and the statis automatically lifts the glass for her to sit upright. 

Her legs dangle over the edge of the bed before she takes her chances putting her weight on them.

Weeks of undisturbed sleep have left her muscles uncoordinated and sore. 

Her eyes when the blur of sleep fades, focus on the single window in the room. Her stomach drops when the starry landscape shows that they have not arrived on earth yet. 

_Fuck._

A red triangle with an exclamation mark is displayed on all the monitor screens on the white tiled walls. The statis device, the seven circular beds that keep the crew asleep until they have arrived home, stands in the middle of the pale white room in the heart of the ship. Dominique wobbles to her feet and to tap on one of the glaring computers on the walls.

Groans and murmurs announce the awakening of the rest of the crew. 

While she waits for them to join her in her confusion, she props herself up while she squints at the touch screen to read why they have been awoken from their statis sleep before their landing on earth. 

"What's going on?" It's Brian, rubbing his eyes and inching beside her. "Dom?"

While Dominique is not the official Captain of the shuttle, that is John Reid, she still holds authority over the men on board. She swallows thickly. 

"Distress signal." 

"What?" 

Brian peers at the computer screen now too. Indeed. Dominique can see the news sink into his exhausted features. Artificial sleep isn't good for anyone, especially not if you expected to wake up at home, only to realize you're still halfway across the galaxy. 

The room is cold and each of them are only wearing white underwear and a tank tops.

Brian wraps his arms around his middle with a shuddering exhale. 

"That's uncommon." He mutters with knitted brows. He peers closely at the screen with a thoughtful hum. "I'll have to research the signal and our location."

"I trust you can do this?" 

Brian nods absentmindedly, already engrossed with the details in the small green lettering underneath the glaring distress signal. 

Dominique steps aside and turns on her heel to check on the rest of her crew. 

Stasis sleep is well-tested and safe, but there are unpleasant side effects. John is hunched over the bin they left for him beside his bed, because they knew from their training he'd need it. He retches violently and coughs up acid laced spit.

Dominique passes him and lays a hand on his trembling shoulder.

Next to him is Freddie, who is rubbing his temples with a grimace. 

"What's happening?" He asks when Dominique approaches him. He perks up, flashing his front teeth with a smile. "Are we home?"

"No."

Dominique exhales regretfully. 

John sends her a heartbroken look with his chin perched on the edge of the bucket. "What?"

"I'm sorry, John. A nearby distress signal woke us from the stasis sleep, it's protocol."

"You're serious? Oh fuck." 

Freddie's bed is in reach of Johns. He wraps an arm around the youngest crew members and shushes him when a string of complaints floods the near silence of the room. 

Dominique turns away. 

Next up is Reid, the captain of the ship and spokesperson for Kraorama Space Commerce. He is on his feet, like them dressed in all white underwear and socks. He already has his communication device in his lap when Dominique approaches him, arms folded over her chest to make a stand.

"What is this?"

"You know what this is." Reid tells her without looking up. "It's protocol."

"The crew wants to go home." 

"Beyrand. It is company protocol to investigate when there is a distress signal on our course. I assume you remember the rules from your training?" 

She clenches her jaw and digs her nails into her arms. He is good at that, testing her patience ever since she got recruited, to when they were launched into space. 

He isn't as bad as Kraorama chairmen. Sleazy money sucking capitalist that did the bare minimum to ensure safety of their employees if it meant saving money.

But the pay is good for simple folks as Freddie, with his sick sister and John with five children. 

Dominique has been fascinated by space trade and travel since forever. When companies began requiting civilians she took her chances and send in an application like a hundred thousand others. Followed the three weeks training for the six months travel. 

It hadn't been as glamorous as she once had imagined. Space food, moon rocks and anti-gravity rooms become boring after a couple of weeks too. 

She and the others were happy when they delivered their goods and traded with another space company with human food on Rhye.

The diamond planet. 

Mining and pollution on the recently discovered body was a depressing sight and both she and the crew spent their off duty hours inside their shuttle instead of exploring the unknown. Playing card games, truth or dares and other harmless fun. 

"Are you explaining it to the crew?" She challenges Reid. 

Finally he spares her a bored glance. 

"That to me sounds exactly like the job for the Executive Officer." 

Dominique opens her mouth to spit something back, but a hand on her elbow stops her. She turns to Crystal and bites back her irritation to take a brief note of his somber face. "Yes?"

"Roger isn't waking up."

_Right, Roger._

He is the last person Dominique had to check on. Crystal leads her around Reids and his own glass stasis compounds to Rogers. There she finds the glass of Rogers cabin raised but him still fast asleep. Crystal had removed his oxygen mask and covered him in a thin pale blue blanket. 

"Roger?" She touches his bare shoulder and gives it a squeeze. 

Roger doesn't react.

Crystal watches from the other side of the bed with a frown. He is bare chested and unshaved like the rest of them, his face contorted at the disturbed the state of his unconscious friend. Freddie joins them when Dominique calls him over. Professionalism twists his face into a mask, the disappointment of not being home disappearing as he leans over Rogers sleeping form.

"He's breathing." Crystal looks at Dominique. "That's one thing."

"His heart rate is unnaturally slow. It'd be very alarming if it weren't for the aftermath of the artificial sleep." Freddie holds his fingers to Rogers pulse and turns his wrist delicately. "It could just be a delayed reaction to the sleep gas wearing off. If so, his heart rate should pick up soon and with that he'll regain consciousness. I say we bring him to the infirmary and monitor him closely."

Dominique nods, once. "Good, thank you Freddie."

Freddie bows his head in respect and kisses Rogers inner wrist with a tender kindness. 

Crystal needs no further command before he has one arm under Rogers legs and under his back to hoist him from his bed and carry him off bridal style. Rogers limp neck lulls against his muscles chest. He otherwise shows no sign of life. 

Brian pushes the button that opens the door for Crystal and Roger. Freddie hot on their heels.

"Will he be okay?" The taller man hunches when Dominique approaches him.

She finds it hard to stay positive now, but acting dejected won't help the already declined morale. 

"Freddie said his heart rate is too slow. An after effect of the sleep stasis." Dominiques stomach growls after weeks of slumber she is overtaken with hunger. She hopes someone will get started on breakfast while she and Brian are figuring the situation out. "What do you have for me?"

"Planet body LV-147, here." 

Brian taps on the screen to show her a map. 

"It is known on maps but there is no data of it bring explored by Kraorama Space Commerce, we picked up a distress signal from the East side of the planet. Protocol says we have to go out and investigate." 

He sounds about as enthusiastic as if she ordered him to eat one of Rogers sweaty socks. 

John steps up behind them, pale face scrunched in dismay.

"Our mission was completed when we left Rhye. We traded our goods and got the cargo. I was told that the next time we woke up we would be home. On earth." 

He takes a shuddering breath and Dominique knows he is holding back tears. 

"This is unfair."'

"I'm sorry, Deacks." Brian says. "We only have to investigate why the signal was sent. We can be on course again in a couple of days."

Dominique lays a hand on Johns rigid shoulder. His chest is heaving trying to stay calm. He tips up his chin to face his superior with respect. She squeezes the tense muscle to put him at ease.

"I promise you if it is within my power, it will be a minimum delay. You'll be home with your kids in no time—"

"Is anyone setting up breakfast?"

They all turn to glare Reid, who has his arms stretched above his head in a yawn. 

He narrows his eyes at their pointed hostility. 

"What?" 

"Have you no respect?" Dominique purses her lips. Irritation becomes stifling and she wishes she could take a break from being around men all day. 

Reid raises his brows. 

Dominique straightens her shoulders at the challenge. The pissing contest should have come to an end when they left Rhye, but now she has to suck up another unknown number of days in his suffocating presence.

John lays a hand over hers and shakes his head. "It's not worth it." 

"You're right."

He brushes her hand off his shoulder with a determined look, before pushing the button to open the door. "I'll get started on breakfast." 

✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ 

"There he is!"

"Roger, dear you nearly missed breakfast."

"Are you doing okay?"

The whole table irrupts into smiles and laughter when Roger comes stumbling through the door using the wall for balance. He looks weak and worn around the edges like the rest of them and the moment the grey metal doors grind open he blindly reaches his arms out and asks for help, but at least he can walk, that's something. 

Freddie pulls out a chair and John rushes up to lead him to the table by his arm.

Dominique notes that Rogers eyes are closed and he is taking careful uncoordinated steps. With Johns and Freddie's help he takes his usual seat between Freddie and Crystal. With all six of them around the white circular table, Dominique is much more at ease. 

"Hey guys." Roger chuckles while he is guided down in his chair. "What'd I miss?" 

Crystal puts in front of him a plate with rice and meat, broccoli and cheese alongside a side dish of nuts. Roger struggles with locating the utensils, Crystal wordlessly puts them in his palms. 

While Roger like all of them is eager to stuff his face with solids, Freddie has jumped off his chair to crouch in front of Roger to figure out what is wrong. He grips his chin and examines his unfocused eyes. 

"Are they itching? Foggy? Burning? Dry?" He asks while moving Rogers head from side to side. 

"My eyesight's been fussy since I woke up." He murmurs around a mouthful of broccoli. "Everything is blurred and my eyes water if I open them—"

He grimaces when Freddie pries his lids apart. Freddie doesn't care and continues the exam.

"Will he be okay?" Dominque asks.

Freddie hums, he looks Roger long in the eye, but all the blond manages is a vacant stare behind his overgrown fringe. He turns back to Dominique after tapping Rogers cheek to let him know he is finished. 

"Yes, another bad after affect of the stasis sleep. I'll give him some eye droplets after breakfast in the infirmary, but I don't think he is clear to go out on the mission."

"I'll go in his place then." Dominique takes another spoonful of rice and doesn't care that Brian gives her a look for eating with her mouth full. "A distress signal is not a two men job. Protocol says we need three." 

"Distress signal?"

Roger raises an eyebrow.

"Are we not home?" 

"We were woken up from the stasis sleep two weeks earlier than planned." John mutters. "All the screens are displaying that there's been a distress signal." 

Rogers head perks up in Johns general direction to his left. 

His face falls only slightly and the grip on his utensils tightens. "What?" 

"Brian was just explaining the mission before you interrupted him." Dominique makes sure he can hear her grin through her voice.

She turns back to Brian, who's patiently waiting at the head of the oval table with the information pad opened up in his lap. The six crew members are present, but Reid is eating in his private room, at the closed off west wing of the shuttle. Most of the trip was spend apart from the representative. It is why the crew doesn't respond to their Captain, but to their less absent Executive Officer Dominique.

"Right, so. We got a distress signal from Planet body LV-147. It is unexplored by Kraorama Space Commerce, so potentially dangerous."

John rubs his face in his palms and Crystal sighs.

"But," Brian interjects. "Anything we find and bring back to earth is not owned Kraoramas. It's partly ours."

"What does that mean?" Freddie asks. 

Rogers ears pick up. He points his fork in the direction of Freddie's voice. 

"It means, my dear friend, that we get a share of the profit on top of our salary."

"All of us?" Freddie points at his chest and turns to Dominique. As a the infirmary nurse on board he got a lesser salary than the crew members working on the cargo load on Rhye, Crystal, Roger and John. Brian is both navigator and science officer, playing an important role in the mission too. 

Dominique nods, smiling at him. 

"It means all of us, including you, Fred and Roger who has to sit this one out."

Roger holds his hand up for Freddie to give him a high five. Instead the older man laces their fingers together and kisses Rogers knuckles, which is also appreciated. 

Dominique watches them fondly before turning to Brian again. 

"Right, sorry. Continue." 

"That's no problem, Officer Beyrand. As I was saying, Planet body LV-147 is heavily crated on the surface, but there is a thick atmosphere providing oxygen for the organisms that live there." They all know of the existence of outer space life. It isn't like the movies with tentacle like creatures with a higher intellectual levels challenging human science. They are mostly small single celled organisms living on poorly inhabitable planets. Sometimes humans have found evidence of past sophisticated civilizations, but they all seem to have perished. "We all know protocol for organism inhabited planets. Astronauts must remain in their suits whilst outside the shuttle. If at any time the helmet or suit is removed outside the safety zone, the astronaut must remain quarantined until further knowledge is gathered. Clear?"

"Aye." Crystal says as he sips at his coffee.

He is good at hiding his irritation at the mission. John isn't so much. 

"Whatever. Anything worthwhile we find can make us extra money. That's all I give a shit about."

"That's the spirit John." 

Dominique gets to her feet and clasps her hands to catch even Rogers attention.

"Gentlemen, this is our final mission together as a crew. I know we would all like to be home and in our own beds eating non-space food, but right now I cannot stress enough how important it is we make the best of this situation and do so safely. Remember your training and look after each other. Understood?"

All five of them make sounds of agreement, Roger lifts his cup to her.

"Good. Finish breakfast and get to work. I want to land on 147 within the next couple of hours." 

✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪

It is not Freddie's first space landing and it won't be his last, but his heart still jumps when Brian navigates the shuttle on the flattest surface he could find on the heavily crated planet.

Dominique, John and Crystal are in the ramp compartment waiting for Brian to open it and let them into the area where the SOS signal had broadcasted from. 

Freddie tightens his arms around his seatbelt when the shuttle lands with a grinding metal crash. 

As soon as it happens, Brian curses under his breath. 

"What's going on? Bri?" 

It's just the two of them in the cockpit. Roger is safely strapped to his sleeping pod to rest while they land. Reid is in his personal cabin in the west wing where none of them are allowed to come. 

Brian tries to pull the shuttle up, but something on the back keeps the hangertail stuck. He tries to lean the control stick sideways, but it only causes the ship to rumble and electric sparks explode outside the shuttle on the east side of the cockpit. Suddenly Brians screen goes red.

 **Alert: hole in ship**. 

"Fuck. Fucking hell." 

"Just land the goddamn thing." Freddie grips his seatbelt harder. Brian complies. He lowers the ship with one last ripping noise that makes them both cringe.

When finally the ship is on it's four landing feet, keeping it off the rocky surface Brian is pale when he turns on the intercom and Dominique is instantly yelling. 

"What the hell was that?"

"The ramp got stuck to something and there is an open leak in the east side because of the rocks during landing." 

Freddie feels sorry for Brian when he hears Dominique sigh and John mutter fury in the background.

"Can you fix this?"

"Yes." Brian says immediately. He taps on the computer screen to see where the system found the hole. It isn't too large, if Freddie's eyes aren't betraying him. The problem with the ramp is mostly comfort related to the astronauts returning to the ship and coming off it. Brian closes the screen and clicks on the intercom again. "I can fix this in 17 hours. It's likely your mission will take longer than that."

"Are we good to go?" Dominique asks.

"Yes. The ramp might be in a poor shape, but it shouldn't prevent you from leaving. While you're out there please stay close to each other and keep your sound and GPS on. We don't want to lose anyone today." 

"Aye." 

Dominique says something to the two men with her but Freddie can't catch it.

"Okay we're ready Officer May. Open the ramp." 

Brian presses the button that opens the shuttle and lets the suited astronauts walk out onto the rock steppe climate planet. Freddie looks out the cockpit window and sees the skies are a herd of dim grey of clouds. While this planet has a sun to orbit around and two moons, Freddie can see neither under the thick mist that's befallen over the rocks that stick out of the ground like upside down icicles. 

"Good luck on your mission Officer Beyrand, Deacon and Taylor."

"Good luck guys!" Freddie calls loudly before Brian can take his finger off the intercom button. 

They can only see the three of them pass in their grey astronaut suits for a matter of seconds before they are swallowed by the mist. Freddie undoes his seatbelt and bites his thumb nervously watching them go into the unknown.

"They will be fine." Brian gets up too and clasps Freddie's shoulder. "It's likely a century old distress signal. The last time people were even in close proximity of this planet was a hundred years ago." 

He picks up his gear, which is a metal breathing mask over his face and thick protective gloves. He then clasps his tool belt around his waist before he turns to the door leading outside the cockpit. 

"Where are you off to?"

"Repair the hole first." Brian says. "Then I'll report to Reid who—"

Speaking of the devil.

The intercom switches on without either of them touching the button. Reids booming voice comes through the speakers surrounding the cockpit area. 

"What the fuck happened?" 

"It was a landing accident. The planet surface is densely rocked and I—"

"You damaged the ship!" 

"The ship _got_ damaged on impact." Brian says sharply. His defensiveness makes Freddie smile tenderly and wrap his arm around his neck in a half hug. He is completely tense under the touch and while Brian doesn't let it show, Freddie knows he is a creature of guilt. 

Reid is seething through the receiver. 

"You better fix this right now."

"That's my job." Brian retorts to the cockpit where the microphone sticks out from the other controls. "I'm on it."

"We are on a foreign planet with an active distress signal. _Fix it_!" 

The click that follows announces the end of the conversation. Freddie kisses Brians ice cold cheek to give him something to smile for. "You know he wouldn't talk like that if Dominique was here." 

"I know."

"Good. You should check up on the hole and keep listening to the audio footage coming in from the astronauts. I have to check on Roger."

Brian squeezes his hand before they go their separate ways. Brian down the east basement and Freddie to the sleeping pods in the heart of the shuttle on the second floor. 

The hallways are all narrow and sickly white. The doors are metallic and loud. 

They tried to decorate it with old hollywood posters and classic art ripoffs, but hadn't brought nearly enough to cover all the walls. 

Freddie likes life in space more than most others on the crew do, because for them it was a one time adventure to make a small fortune only to never go again, Freddie has space traveled seven times in the past. Each time because he needed the money for his sisters unaffordable hospital treatment. Since the year 2847 where overpopulation was declares by the United Nations as earths most significant challenge, there came a stigma attached to keeping people alive who need many medical procedures to do so, causing government funding to nearly disappear. 

If bland food, an incompetent captain and small corridors are all Freddie has to deal with to keep his sister alive, why wouldn't he?

"Roger?"

Freddie knocks on the metal doorpost to announce his presence in the sleeping hall.

"Dear are you awake?" 

"Fred? Is that you?" 

Freddie flips the lights on and walks to the back of the room where Rogers bed is located on the left against the wall. 

The sleeping hall is a white colored room without any windows and only one monitor screen by default displaying the time. Their sleeping pods are designed to keep them from rolling out even if the shuttle is shaken. They are similar to the stasis sleep compounds but more comfortable. The mattress is softer and deeper. The beds are oval shaped and the edges are high so one cannot fall out.

Freddie steps up to Rogers pod. Underneath his blanket he is strapped to the bed keeping him from being hurt on impact of landing.

"Hey, darling are you oh- okay." 

Dominique had paid Roger a short visit before she'd left on her mission. When Freddie pulls the blankets away to unstrap Rogers protective belt, he finds him naked underneath his oversized shirt. 

Upon further examination, Rogers cheeks are flushed pink and he is glowing despite his temporary blindness.

"Freddie." He buckles his hips and tosses his head. "Please."

Roger is rock hard under his shirt. After undoing the strap, Freddie pushes the end of the shirt to his stomach to see his rock hard cock standing tall in the air. 

"Oh dear." Freddie chuckles. "What did she do to you?" 

He sits on the edge of Rogers pod and travels his hand doen from his cock to his balls, he fumbles with them heavily in his palm. Roger sighs, legs falling open as Freddie travels further down between his cheeks. 

His attention instantly goes to the silicone end he brushes over with his fingers.

Roger squirms. His hole flutters around the object beautifully. 

"Did Dominique keep you nice and full before she left?" Freddie teases. He takes a hold of the plug and nudges it out of him slightly, only to push it back all the way in again. Roger keens, cock pulsing under the stimulation. 

"Yes. She did." 

"Did she leave you here helplessly blind and strapped to your bed?" 

Roger keeps bopping his head. 

Freddie leans in to press a kiss to his parted lips. Roger startles at first but them relaxes into the touch. They fall in an easy rhythm of Freddie pumping the toy in and out of him and licking into his mouth simultaneously. Roger is perfectly pliant after whatever Dominique has done to him. Freddie enjoys the slide of their tongues and his own hardness in his pants. 

He realizes soon that Dominique had opened Roger up with enough lube to dribble out of him.

Freddie removes the plug from his hole.

"No." Roger whines. His cock leaking with precum at the tip. "Please Fred. Don't stop."

"Shh."

Freddie guides Rogers own fingers to his ass and makes him prod two of them inside of him. Only after half a second Rogers eyes roll back into his head and his legs fall wide open over the edges of the sleeping pod. Freddie grins and begins to unclasp his white nurse blouse and neat work trousers. His underwear follows to the floor before he climbs into bed with Roger.

"Won't anyone come in?"

With anyone he means Reid, who is the only one who hadn't approved of the sexual relations between all crew members (except loyal married Deacky who only likes to watch). Freddie removes Rogers fingers with a wet sound, Roger eyes his hardness between his legs while he lines himself up with Rogers lube glistening hole.

"Brian is repairing the ship. Reid is being a little bitch in his private wing. I can fuck you, you can be loud." Freddie leans in and growls in his ear.

Rogers arms wrap around his neck. His temporary loss of eyesight makes him even more submissive than before. 

It's been fun to switch bed partners between the six of them and watch each other for the lack of porn they had taken with them from earth. But Freddie admittedly enjoys a moment of quiet intimacy too. He feels the linen bedsheets on his calves and his toes. He brushes a hair from Rogers forehead and trails his finger down his cheek to the corner of his lips to hook the tip between his teeth. He bites down, the tease, smiling. 

"Is this why Dominique strapped you down? Because you're a naughty thing?" 

"Please, Fred." Roger allows Freddie to push his finger between his lips. He swallows around them, cheeks hollowed. "Hmm."

Freddies cock brushes against Rogers inner thigh. He smears the cum at the head of his cock around without a care in the world. Roger sighs, his lashes flutter under the obscene touches. 

"Look at you. I got you all for myself, ready to go. I should thank Dominique when she comes back for leaving me such a nice present."

"Hmmm..."

"Brian is repairing the ship, he might come back a little later after working all day. He might like a little treatment from you too, you know how he likes sloppy seconds." Freddie grins and slightly pulls his finger out and back into Rogers mouth spit coating the digit as his tongue twirls around it. "But first I'll have to take you, don't I? Take you hard and fill you up because Dominique didn't have the time did she?"

Rogers cheeks redden under the dirty talk.

Freddie thrusts his hips forward so his cock rubs against Rogers thigh again. 

When he thinks Roger is teased just enough before he gets to squirming and whining, Freddie takes his finger out of his mouth and uses his hand to spread Rogers thighs apart so his cock can enter his finger fucked hole.

"Oh— Oh Fred." Roger sighs when he finally pushes the head past the tight ring and the opening. Roger parts his lips on a drawn out moan as Freddie slides his way in. 

The tightness around his cock is heavenly. Freddie grips Rogers hip to ground himself.

"Fuck you're tight. How can you be so tight after all the times we have fucked you? You slut." 

Roger gasps when he bottoms out. 

"Oh, yes." Freddie presses his lips against Rogers cheek. He rolls his hips to thrust deeper. Together they make a short raspy moaning sound. "Yeah. This's good." 

Together they fall into a rhythm of rutting back against each other. 

Freddie can feel Rogers heart beating against his chest, he smiles and kisses the side of Rogers ear. "You're so good. You feel so good around me, Rog. Fucking hell." 

Roger slides his foot over Freddie's thigh and grins when he catches his earlobe between his teeth.

"Biggest tease you are." 

Freddie grinds in deeper and knows he is hitting Rogers prostate when he stops forming coherent words at the onslaught. They move together in practiced fluidity. Like the sea waves rocking the sand. The blood flowing through the veins. 

They are both flushed and hot. Roger is moaning and Freddie grunts on every rapid thrust.

Neither will last but they do not care. 

Freddie grounds his knees and feet on the mattress and humps faster. He has most of his weight on Roger, who only pulls him tighter against his chest. He nearly hits his head against the back of the sleeping pod on each thrust, but he doesn't care. His lips are parted in bliss and his fingers dance over Freddie's back in pleasure. He is hard between their bodies. Freddie feels his own orgasm building at the base of his spine. 

Rogers breath picks up when he wraps his hand around Rogers weeping cock.

Freddie jerks his length in time with his thrusts.

He leaves open mouthed kisses to Rogers pink shaded cheek until he is smiling into his well-earned orgasm that leaves them both jerking and squirming against each others sweaty bodies for a good few minutes. Freddie emptying his load into Roger, while Roger wraps his legs around Freddie's stilled hips to keep him inside for a moment longer. 

✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪

The astronaut suit is hot, heavy, bulky and quite uncomfortable. The permanent ache between his temples also contributes to his current bad mood. 

Their suits each have a microphone and mini monitor on the left outer sleeve with the map of the planet displayed. A red dot where the distress signal had come from. 

While the mist prevented them from seeing this in the shuttle, but up close they come in sight of a large oval shaped spaceship that stands in the middle of where the signal had come from. Which is odd, because the planet had been unexplored by humans. 

"Space model 169-OK-5 in front of us. They have not been in use for over 79 years. Seems to have made a bumpy landing." 

Dominique says into her microphone and leads the way to the object.

"The SOS is likely old. When it crashed the surviving crew attempted to find a rescue team, but GPS devices were nowhere nears as strong a 100 or even 70 years ago." She turns to look at John and then Crystal. Barely recognizable under the helmet and thick suit. "We go inside, find anything valuable and bring it back to make a bonus."

John nods stiffly. He reminds himself that Brian is likely still repairing the ship from the poor landing. Finding something worthwhile on a crashed ship isn't a waste of time.

Crystal gives her s thumbs up while John nods once.

"Good. We find a safe way inside first. Chris what do you know about these models?"

They march their way over to the gaping hole in the left side of the ship. 

While the suits have bettered with age, they are still difficult to move in. Their boots are heavy and their steps slow. It takes nearly ten minutes to walk the short distance to the ship. Crystal fills time with information about the aged model. 

"Its a cargo ship from the late 2700s. It has four floors, the top one is all wiring, but the basement has storaged cargo, right there we have the biggest chances of finding something valuable. Captains room is on the second floor, unlike our ship located inside the cockpit because captain used to be a navigators job too. The captains room won't be hard to find but the basement will have been locked to keep personal from stealing. We will have to find a key or the emergency exit every basement has." 

They have to duck and crawl to make their way into the hole. Dominique goes in last and gives gives their feet a push to help them in.

"Are you two okay?" 

"Yes." They both pull Dominique inside the ship by her arms. When they are all safely inside they turn on the flashlights attached to their helmets to make the inside of the abandoned shuttle a little less eerie. 

It smells rotten and not a single piece of furniture stands upright. 

They instantly note that there isn't a sign of life. Only dust flakes and stains on the walls accompany the mission of astronauts.

"This will be the stasis room." 

Crystal gets to his feet first and walks around the room and gestures to the steel pole with thick cut off wiring sticking out of it in the middle of the once neatly tiled floor. 

"See?"

The shuttle is slightly tilted to the left. All the beds have slid against the far right wall by the natural force of gravity. 

Both John and Dominique agree with Crystal. "Where do we go next?" She asks.

"The basement should be a priority." Crystal says again. "We go to the captains cabin to search for the keys and—"

"I go ahead to find the door to the basement while you two try for the keys. If you cannot find them I at least hope to have found the emergency exit." 

Dominique turns to him to squint her eyes at him.

Even behind her suit she looks threatening. John shrugs as much as the heavy attire allows him. "It would be faster, besides, I don't know how long I can stand in this stinking air. I want to go back to the mother ship." 

Crystal hums. "If we all keep our communication devices on, I believe there is no harm splitting up."

"Fine." Dominique agrees reluctantly. 

Crystal explains the layout of the ship again and where John is likely to find the exit to the basement. 

He clasps Johns shoulder through his suit. "We will be in the cockpit. It's on the far north second level of the ship. All stairs or ladders can be found on the western corridors. Yes?"

John gives him a solid nod, before they split ways down the hall.

He can hear the two others speak through the speaker built in his helmet. John tunes them out while his feet drag over the grinding floor. Metal scraping against his metal spiked soles. The halls resembles their cargo ship too much for comfort, from the recognizable design of the stasis room and the tiling patterns in the white corridors. John wouldn't want to be stranded and likely killed upon impact on this rotting planet. He imagines not ever seeing Veronica or the kids again. He imagines them getting a letter with the companies greatest regret that the shuttle with John on it got lost somewhere in space never to be found or rescued again. 

Veronica hadn't been a fan of the space plan at all, even though they desperately needed the money.

If he ever tells her about scouring unknown planets and the ship getting damaged landing on it he won't hear the end of her wreckage. John misses her scolding as dearly as he aches for her laughter. His heart hurts thinking of the months he had to miss his children grow and his loving wife be by herself.

If he gets to go home with an enorme bonus, at least he will have something to defend this idiocy. 

"—John?"

John jumps back to the present, fingers itching under the gloves when he has to pry two doors apart because the mechanic system stopped working when the power of the ship cut off. 

Dominiques voice rattles through his helmet. He cringes before he scrambles to answer.

"Sorry what was that?" 

"We are in the cockpit searching possible places the captain would keep the key hidden." John can indeed hear rummaging in the background. "What are you seeing?"

"Up ahead is another door where I think Crystal mentioned are the non-emergency staircases. I will make my way down there and— AAAAAH!"

The floor disappears underneath him and suddenly before his arms can scramble to hold on to something John is falling.

Both he and Dominique are screaming.

It doesn't take long before John hits the floor. Falling onto his left side and bumping the back of his head against his helmet with a smack that flashes white in front of his eyes.

"John?! John where are you?"

His entire body jumps back into action when his sight returns. He sits upright with a startle, he struggled with the weight of his suit and his head pounds from the impact with the rock hard floor, but he can't rub the back with his hands with the helmet in the way.

"Deacky can you hear us? Let us know if you can hear us." 

John pushes himself to his knees with a groan. Stars cross his vision each time he moves slightly, but the worry in Crystals voice makes him pull through. 

"I'm fine, fell—" He squints at the hole in the ceiling. "Two floors down and hit my head."

"Jesus Christ." 

Dominique and Crystal are panting, like they are running while they speak. 

"Stay where you are, we need to bring you to the infirmary." 

"I'm fine." 

John blinks through the pain at the back of his skull. He also shuts up about the smell of blood coming from inside the helmet. He realizes, suddenly, as he looks around the large box stacked room around him, that he is in the basement. 

"I think...." John had bitten on his tongue when he landed, now his tongue feels swollen and bloody. "I think I'm in the basement."

"Stay close to the hole you fell through, John. That's an order."

Dominiques tone leaves no room to argue. John heaves himself up on one of the many metal cargo boxes standing around the enormous room. An odd atmosphere hangs in the air. It doesn't smell nearly as rotten as upstairs. A salt sea like smell fills Johns helmet, he looks to the floor and finds a thin layer of mist hanging ten centimeters off the ground. 

He tells Dominique and Crystal as much while he hears them strutting down hallway after hallway looking for the hole he went through. 

"It could be toxic." John continues. "They seem to have shipped both diamond loads and chemicals on the ship. I fell in it, but will assume the suit protected me." 

"What else do you see?"

John takes two measured steps in the direction where the mist layer rolls down a steep pit in the middle of the cargo basement. 

He stands on the edge of the pit where most of the thick smoking mist has gathered.

"Guys..." 

"What is it? Everything okay?"

Johns lifts his foot and a string of slime is stuck to his boot. In the pit he sees more of it, slime and blood, rotten flesh and acid bitten bones. In the middle of the slaughterhouse he sees a hundred or more toddler sized eggs. 

"Dom. Dominique. Chris? You have to come down." John says in an almost numb dumbfounded voice. "There are eggs here."

"Eggs?!" 

"Y-yes. Eggs. With thick grey shells and—" John is stammering. He cannot believe what he is seeing. He carefully steps into the pit and ignores the bones he crushes under his foot. He makes sure not to step on any of the eggs. Upon closer examination they are slightly see through and pulsing with blue veins. 

"John don't touch anything!"

"There is organic life inside." He gasps over the egg he is crouched over. "It lives. I can see it move. It's the size of an otter or a small badger."

"That would be the largest intergalactic organism to be found alive." Crystal murmurs.  
"How hard did you hit your head?" 

John doesn't bother being offended. His hands hover over the egg. This will make him a fortune. He or his wife will never have to work another day in his life again. 

"Where are you two?"

"We cannot find the goddamn hole. So we will be looking for the emergency exit to help you out." Dominique explains. 

They both sound out of breath.

John licks his lips. He looks around the room and sees the green sign with the white man running. The emergency exit. 

"I can see the exit from the inside." John swallows. "What if I grab the egg and meet you two outside on the—"

"John, do not touch anything before we are there."

"I can _see_ the exit. I can take two eggs with me to bring back to the mother ship so we can go home with the biggest space discovery of the century and—"

"Stay where you are and don't you dare go against my orders— John?! John!" 

The membrane of the egg bursts and out comes the living off yellow colored organism. It screeches when it moves with eight claw like legs and two vile tails with sharp ends. John falls onto his back when the creature uses all its force to jump onto him. It clamps around Johns helmet. Horror overtakes him when he sees the disgusting underside of the creatures mouth and tails through the glass. He screams and tries to pry it away from his face, but it melts itself through Johns astronaut suit. Dominique's voice crackles before the signal disconnects completely and the alien has clung itself around Johns face, he loses conscious a moment after. 

✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪

"Focus on my finger okay?"

Roger squints obediently at the index finger Freddie moves from side to side in front of his face. He can follow only when Freddie stands very close and moves his hand to the far right or far left.

"At least," Freddie says when he stops the exercise. "You're not blind anymore."

"Yay." Roger beams. 

He waits obediently on the examination table for Freddie to apple two more droplets to each eye to hurry the healing process. Freddie tips Rogers chin back and applies the medicine into his eyes. 

"Blink a few times for me, yes thank you Darling." 

He finishes the examination with a kiss on Rogers cheek. Roger smiles and wraps his arms around Freddie to cherish the moment a little longer.

Freddie allows himself to be hugged and also drapes an arm around Rogers shoulder. 

"You know Dear, I'll miss you when we get back to earth."

"We'll keep in contact." Roger insists.

Freddie has been on many missions before with people who promised to stay in touch, but never did. 

He nuzzles Rogers cheek and drops his chin to Rogers chest to stare into his dazed eyes. 

"I will keep you to that. Else I'll have to come chase you down, you know. Make sure you are not getting yourself into trouble as always—"

Roger tightens his grip around Freddie's middle when he laughs, but the sunny ringing is interrupted by the click of the intercom and Brians worried voice coming through the speakers.

"The astronauts are returning, but John is severely wounded. I need hands in the hanger compartment right now."

"On it!" Freddie untangles himself from Roger and runs out the door with the emergency kit under his arm. It takes two minutes to sprint from the infirmary to the ramp and when Freddie makes it Brian is already there, also panting and sweat soaked. 

Freddie leans against the metal doorpost to regain composure. Through the glass window in the door they watch the ramp open up and see Dominique and Crystal drag an unconscious John into the shuttle. 

"Holy shit." 

He pushes his nose against the glass to make sure his eyes aren't deceiving him.

No. That is John with an insect like creature the size of a large cat clamped around his face using its eight claws to stay put. It has melted Johns helmet away leaving acid burns behind. It has two tails, one shut around Johns neck and the other much longer is wrapped around his crotch area, also melted through the suit. 

"He isn't breathing well!" Dominique screams and drops John onto the floor when the ramp closes behind them. 

Crystal and herself both remove their helmets while heaving for oxygen.

John is on the floor squirming and trembling in cold sweat. Dominique is pulling on the tail that goes down to his crotch to try and free him, but it only makes the creature clamp tighter around John. Johns thigh muscles spasm. 

"What happened?" Brian asks through the intercom.

Crystal wipes the sweat from his forehead while he tries to work a gloved finger between Johns neck and the second tail. 

"John found a field of eggs in an abandoned cargo ship. He possibly touched it. It hatched and clung to his face. It took us over an hour to find him and brought him here as soon as we could." 

"This thing is relentless." Dominique gasps when she grounds her feet and pulls on the tail with her full body weight but it doesn't budge an inch. "I'm not sure if he can breathe, what do we do?"

"We can't let you inside." 

Freddie turns to look at Brian with wide eyes. Dominique does the same but through the separation glass. 

Brians face remains ice cold. 

"The creature melted through Johns helmet and you two have removed yours before you were in the safe zone inside the shuttle. You all could be contaminated with diseases coming from that organism or the planet. We cannot risk everyone's lives, you must stay quarantined until it is certain you haven't contracted anything." 

"John is dying!" Crystal screams. 

Brian doesn't move an inch.

Freddie's eyes shift rapidly between the tall science officer, the red square button that opens the door to the ramp compartment and John writhing on the floor with an alien clamping around his face. 

"Brian... Maybe we should—"

Dark brown eyes catch his. Freddie shivers at the distant look on his friends face. "We can't overwrite protocol. We cannot risk all our lives."

"Let's talk about this." Dominique says, suddenly standing right in front of the window with her bawled up first against the double glass. Sweat pours down her temples and sticks her dark locks to her face. "John needs medical attention. This thing is going to kill him."

"Whatever bacterias you have been exposed to might kill us all."

"John will die." Freddie murmurs to Brian. 

"I don't think we should risk all our lives for—"

They all jump when suddenly the thick metal door grinds to a move and opens all the way to the top. Dominique practically falls into Brians arms. Freddie has just enough time before Crystal thrusts Johns arm over his shoulder, to turn to see Roger had pressed the square button to open the door himself, blind or not. His face is red with rage and his arms tremble. 

"John has five children and a wife at home. Do you have kids Brian?" Roger asks. 

Brian is still shell shocked and shakes his head numbly while Freddie and Crystal drag a wheezing John to the exit. Dominique stays behind and comes between Roger and Brian before the blond can take another step closer. 

She puts a hand on his heaving chest. Roger stills. 

"I don't have children." Brian finally says.

"Well John does. If John dies his kids will be fatherless. That won't be on my conscience." 

"The whole ship can be contaminated now."

"So be it." Roger spits back. "Those are if's and but's. John certainly needs help right now."

Dominique rubs her eyes and pushes Roger back. Away from Brian. "I need to get out of this suit. Roger, no more yelling. Brian, it's done now. We have to make ourselves useful. Go." 

It is the last thing Freddie hears before the door closes behind him and Crystal.

Together they drag John all the way to the infirmary at the center of the ship. Eventually when Johns and the remains of his suits weight becomes too much for their shoulders they change tactics and carry him by the arms and legs. It takes ten minutes anyway to navigate through the narrow halls together. Crystal dragging his half zipped open astronauts suit around his waist and Freddie shaking like a leaf at the insect slurping around their youngest astronauts face. 

"What do we do?" Crystal pants.

His cheeks are flushed pink and he too is pouring sweat out of his pores.

"Get him on the bed and out of the suit. See if we can somehow pry this creature off." 

They push the button to open the final door that leads to the small hospital. Together they hoist John onto the examination bed. Freddie rubs his palms dry on his trousers before he reaches for his instruments. 

It is a little too late for masks and gloves now, but Freddie grabs them for Crystal and himself anyway alongside a transparent mask for over their eyes, nose and mouth. 

The first thing he does is use a small drill powered saw to work off the thick materials of Johns suit. 

"Keep him still, Chris. He is moving a lot."

"What the fuck is that thing?" Crystal grimaces when Freddie continues to pry the suit away from Johns skin from around the organism. It reveals the severity of the situation. Freddie's hands tremble slightly and he decides to finish undressing him not using a saw.

John is sickly pale, sweating and writhing. 

Either he or the creature is making a low humming noise from the faces area. 

"What's it doing?" Crystal stammers. He is standing on the other side of the examination table. He helps Freddie take off Johns heavy boots and cast them to the side. "What the fuck is that insect doing to him?"

"I don't know."

The thing uses it's claws to stay fit around Johns face. Freddie tries to stick a metal tool between the skin and the claw, but it wouldn't budge without possibly ripping Johns skin off with it.

Its first, shorter tail is wrapped around Johns neck snuggly. Each time they try to move the creature it clamps on a little tighter until John is chocking and wheezing for air. 

The second tail is the most concerning. 

It is a thick tentacle like limb wrapped several times around Johns crotch like some sort of chastity belt. His underwear is melted away and the creature has latched itself finely around Johns lower region. Neither Freddie nor Crystal can see what exactly the creature is doing, but it is keeping Johns legs slightly spread and the veins on the tail pulse with energy. 

"Why would it do that?"

"Some parasites need other creatures to stay alive." Is the only thing he mind can think of. "It might be latching onto John for its own life supply. Perhaps that is why it only hatched when John came along." 

"We need to get that thing off." Crystal murmurs uncomfortably when Johns hips buckle off the bed and his toes flex.

Freddie lays a gloved hand on Johns chest to still him. He looks up at Crystal.

"Keep him still. I'll see what I can do."

After gathering all the tools he might need from the storage closet and the surgical hygiene compartment, he grabs a stool to sit eye to eye with Johns scalp and the creature. 

It is admirable how the insect has clamped itself so tightly around Johns head without damaging the skin around or underneath.

Crystal keeps Johns chest still while Freddie uses a laser pen to burn one of the legs off Johns head.

At first it doesn't seem the work. 

Freddie keeps the red dot pointed at the claw for a second longer, when suddenly the creature shrieks and a small incision is made in the yellow claw. 

What Freddie doesn't expect is for acid to spring out of the cut, land on the examination bed, melt through the cushioning and then leak through the thick metal floor to the cargo basement.

Freddie drops the pen quickly and jumps up from his stool. 

Crystal has done the same and is frozen against the wall the furthest away from John.

"What the fuck." 

Freddie is sweating and fogging his protective mask. He leans forward to see how far the acid has burned a hole through the ship, but it luckily thinned out and dissolves in one of the cargo boxes. 

He clutches his chest and looks at Crystal with wide eyes. "Acid blood?!"

✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪

"What did you see out there?" 

"It was all rocks and mist. You would have found it awesome, but there was a wreckage of a Space model 169-OK-5."

"Whoa." 

Crystal chuckles. "Yeah."

Freddie had decided to delay all further procedures with John until they thought of a way to get that thing off him without risking his life in the process. Roger was waiting in Crystals sleeping pod to tend for him upon his return.

He sits on his bed with Crystal sat up between his legs. Roger doesn't need perfect eyesight to knead his hands into Crystals rigid shoulders. 

"Tell me more." Roger asks, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

Crystal lulls his head forward with an appreciative moan when Roger continues to firmly massage the tension from his muscles. "Well, we went inside to investigate. You know the real money is in the basement so we figured we would find the key— Dom and I, while John would start looking for the emergency exit into the cargo basement. On his way he fell through a hole and landed in the basement."

Roger grimaces. Thumbs running down Crystals spine.

"Yikes."

"He fell two floors down. Landed in some kind of toxic mist that was in the basement. I'd never seen anything like it, but he said he was fine. Dominique and I immediately began to look for the hole he fell through or otherwise the emergency exit. She told him to stay put, but that was when he found the eggs."

"There were more?"

"Hundreds. He said it— and when we found him, I saw it too. Hundreds of them." 

Roger shushes him when he tenses up again. Chest moving fast as he recalls the horrific place. 

"We found John with that insect on him far too late. We had to drag him back to the ship. Freddie is trying to work on him, but it has acid blood. Roger—" He turns around to look at him. "Acid. Blood."

"Chris..."

In one swift motion Roger untangles his limbs and works himself to Crystals front. 

He pushes him to his back against the mattress.

"Roger." Crystal breathes. "What are you doing?"

"Apparently a massage isn't working, so."

"So— oh."

Roger smirks as he pulls down Crystals underwear to his thighs. John is in capable hands, he reminds himself. Crystal cannot worry himself continuously when there is nothing more he can do.

Roger splays his thighs apart and eyes the blurred vision of Crystals cock before him. 

"I need to reward my big hero. Shouldn't I?"

"Uhu."

While Crystal isn't exactly hard yet, his cock has taken interest in the warm breath rolling against it. After completely removing his underwear, Roger first nuzzles the hairy base and takes a long whiff of his manhood. 

"Perv." Crystal says, tangling his fingers in Rogers hair. 

Taking no offense, Roger trails soft kisses up his length while he holds it up with his palm. He reaches the top and slowly darts out his tongue to lick the tip of his cock. 

His tongue swipes over the head slowly. Crystals hips shift underneath him. 

Roger continues to give catlike licks to the head. Each time he takes a longer swipe until he licks almost all the way from the base to the tip.

He is hard now. Finally.

Roger proudly licks his way down his balls. He spreads his thighs wide to get better access. He licks up his sack with a quiet moan. He takes one between his lips and suckles slightly, wetting his ball with his tongue. 

Crystal is struggling to keep quiet. His cock bops up on a particularly hard suck. Roger hums, brings his hand up to rub his palm down his aching hardness while he switches over to the other ball. 

After weeks of traveling and working together Roger has learned what Crystal likes. 

He kisses his way back up to the tip when his grip tightens on Rogers scalp and he is afraid he might get his hair ripped off if he doesn't start sucking Crystals cock soon. 

After pecking the tip to smear his precum over his lips, Roger opens his lips slightly to squeeze the head between them. He has Crystal singing, panting in pleasure.

He takes a better hold of Crystals erection and closes his eyes. 

His tongue darts out to twist around the head and brush over the extra sensitive slit. 

"Roger. Fuck yes— God. You're fucking good."

"Hmmm!"

Roger takes a deep breath before sinking Crystals cock into his mouth. His throat tightens reflexively around the intrusion and Crystal groans at the stimulation when he reaches the back of Rogers throat and Rogers tongue stimulates the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock. 

"Your mouth, Jesus Rog. I love your goddamn mouth. Your lips— you're too good." He keens.

Roger enjoys the compliments with a cocky hum. Though his eyes are watering at the constant abuse on his suppressed gag reflex. 

He perches his ass up so Crystal can get a good view of it because he cannot make eye contact right now. Crystal growls at the sight and he doesn't even know Freddie kept his cum plugged inside of him. 

While Roger enjoys giving out blow jobs as much as the next person, he feels the most prideful when he can tell his partner is struggling to keep himself from coming over the edge.

Crystals thighs are trembling and his hips buckle into the heat of Rogers mouth.

He stifles his moans behind his hand, but nothing can delay it.

Roger swallows around his cock while he bops up and down the shaft. He can feel Crystal pulse between his fingers before warm, bitter cum shoots out of his cock in thick ropes. 

Roger shamelessly sucks Crystal empty until no more seed makes it out of the head.

Strong hands pull him off Crystals softening cock and Roger is pulled up to his chest for a cuddle. He sighs and rests his face in Crystals sweat salted neck. Their bare legs slide against each other and Roger plants a loving kiss under his chin when Crystal holds him close by the waist. He still has the aftertaste of cum at the back of his throat and he himself is semi-hard in his underwear too.

Crystal is already trailing a hand under the waistband of his underwear when the door slams closed and reveals a silhouette that could only be Dominique standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Dom?" Crystal speaks first. "How long have you been looking?" 

"Hi." Roger says breathlessly. Taking pleasure in her presence even though he can barely see her from this distance. 

Crystal chuckles and supports Rogers elbow into sitting up slightly. 

Dominique doesn't move an inch herself. "Just a little while, sorry to have missed half the show." 

"If you come over here I can give you some too, if you want."

Roger bites his lip in a manner he hopes is seductive, but maybe he fails, because Dominique chuckles and shakes her head.

"Maybe later, not now. I come with good news actually— the insect thing has removed itself from Johns face and body."

"What?!"

Roger and Crystal get dressed in record speed and follow Dominique down to the infirmary. Each of them holding Rogers arm so his compromised eyesight won't delay them. 

They find Freddie in his usual attire standing over John with a huge grin on his face.

"Guys!" He turns around and waves them over. 

Crystal, Dominique and him stand around the examination table and to their amazement Johns face is completely in tact and unmarked, apart from the slightly swollen lips and flushed cheeks. 

Roger has to lean in close to take a better look at his fellow astronaut. 

He is in a poor shape, sickly pale, wheezing and unconscious, but Roger has doubts Freddie's happiness would be for nothing. John is completely naked and sweat soaked. His cock looks spent and slime is leaking from his hole. Roger doesn't know what to say and he struggles not to reach for Johns hand before Freddie covers him with a thin blanket to keep him warm. 

"Where is the alien?" Crystal asks suddenly. 

They all look at Freddie, who motions at a closed off plastic casket behind him.

"Dead. It just unhooked itself and it didn't move again. I put it in there, but its blood is made of acid, I'm worried it might explode or other bodily fluids might be dangerous too."

Roger reaches underneath the blanket to take a hold of Johns motionless hand. He looks up at Freddie. "Why did it do that to him?" 

"I don't know. I took some swaps and will do some tests before I'll clean him."

"I'll help you." Roger says. He thinks Freddie is smiling at him, but his vision is too blurry to tell. 

Beside him Dominique is rubbing her chin.

"Try to preserve the alien if you can."

"Dominique," Freddie begins, frowning. "You know I have massive respect for you, but the sheer presence of that thing is dangerous. I cannot in good conscience do that." 

A familiar click rings around the room and suddenly Reids voice echoes in the infirmary.

Rogers jaw sets at the reminder of their absent captain during this crisis. He hadn't even thought of him while this had gone on.

"Actually—" Reid says, revealing he had been listening in on their conversation all along. "That's an order from your captain." 

"And where the fuck have you been?!" Roger bursts out. 

Dominique squeezes his shoulder to shut him up. "Captain, I already told you the crew does not want to risk their lives even further even if it can make us a fortune."

"I got direct orders from Kraorama that we need to bring home this creature alive." 

"It's already dead." Freddie says through gritted teeth. The frustration in the room suddenly building up another notch. 

Reid pauses for a moment, thinking.

"Then," He decides on the spot. "We need to go and get another egg."

"I would love to see you in the suit Reid, because we are not doing it!" Roger yells. "It clamped onto John because he got close to it, now we are stealing eggs? You are endangering everyone in board."

"I am endangering everyone?" Reid scoffs. "I have it on the record that it was you who overruled quarantine procedures and risked everyone getting contaminated with foreign diseases." He takes another pause and Roger can imagine his face turning red in his safe place where the crew cannot face him. "So I would respect my orders if I were you, Taylor, because the punishment for deserters is not pretty." 

Crystal, as frustrated as Roger, slams his first against his thigh when the intercom clicks and they are disconnected again.

Roger glances sideways at him. Eyes hard.

"He cannot be fucking serious." Crystal says. Panic rising in his voice. "I am not going out there again."

"Relax." Dominique puts a hand on his rigid shoulder. 

Freddie looks spooked too, but he is the numb type rather than Crystal and Roger who respond with rage. 

"How can you tell me to relax? My friend was raped by an alien creature with acid for blood. How can we possibly be relaxed when Kraorama expects us to pick up another one of these aliens. My job," And Crystal is going into a rant. He shrugs off Dominique's arm and shakes his hair out of his eyes. He points at the floor. "My job was to bring the cargo from Rhye into this ship. I worked tirelessly to do my job as swiftly and efficiently as I could. I did not sign up for sex alien crap. We should have been home right now."

Freddie sniffles and the words also hit Roger. 

He glances at Johns hand in his and runs a thumb over his knuckles. 

"Crystal, nobody is leaving this shuttle. I was there too and I won't allow it." Dominique reasons again. She turns to point at John now. "He is under my protection, you all are. I will do anything not to fail you guys again." 

Roger knows none of them blame her for what happened, but he is grateful that she too has put her foot down. 

Crystal rubs his face with his hands. He looks ten years older than his actual age.

This time he doesn't push her off when Dominique puts a hand on his shoulder and they look each other in the eye. 

"We will go downstairs and help Brian repair the ship so we can leave as soon as possible."

She then turns to Roger. He tightens his grip on Johns hand.

"You Rog take the first shift looking after John while Freddie tries to get some sleep. These will be tough hours before we go back on route, catch as much rest as you can, okay? Roger wake him up when anything changes with John." 

Getting clear rational commands brings a surge of relief to each of them.

Roger feels it in himself and sees it in both Crystal and Freddie. They all jump into action. Freddie grabs him a stool to sit next to Johns bedside and leaves for the sleeping pods after providing Roger with a washcloth and food. The other two go to the east wing where Brian is still repairing the hole caused by the rocky landing only hours ago, but it feels like it has been a week. 

Trying to feel useful, Roger pries the blanket away from Johns shivering body and uses the warm wash cloth to clean the sweat and alien fluids off his skin.

John sighs under the careful ministrations. Roger is careful not to jostle him too much. 

He washes him under the armpits, around the neck and between his legs, until he doesn't look as wrecked anymore. When Roger is happy with his work he tucks John under he covers again and sits down by his side. Munching on the snack Freddie left him— which might be dried meat, but one never knows with space food. 

With his head on elbows resting on Johns bed, Roger admittedly dozes off a couple of times while he waits in the silence of the nicely heated infirmary. 

He startles up when a cold hand lands on his shoulder and he sees John crack his eyes open slightly. 

"Hi." 

"John! Oh Deacky." Roger throws himself on top of him to wrap him in a hug. "We thought we would lose you." 

"How'd I get here?"

He squints at Roger and then at his surroundings. Roger cups his cheeks and presses their foreheads together. John relaxes in the closeness. 

"Dom and Chris dragged you back to the ship after you were— well... Attacked. The alien just jumped off of you and died out of nowhere a couple of hours ago. I swear. There was nothing we could do to get it off your face. It just starved off itself. We were so worried. What were you even doing touching alien eggs you stupid idiot? We nearly lost you."

He is talking a mile per hour and Johns face contorts trying to keep up. 

John makes an uncomfortable noise and squirms under the covers, despite that he wraps an arm around Roger to keep him close. 

"I feel weird." He murmurs in Rogers neck. 

"I don't know what it did to you Deacky, but it didn't look pretty..." Roger says honestly. John licks his lips and rolls his hips. "Freddie is sleeping, but if you're in pain I can call him for you?"

John shakes his head and closes his eyes. "Don't leave, please. Let him sleep. I don't wanna be alone." 

"I'll stay." Roger smiles.

He pushes away a strand of hair from Johns forehead. John smacks his cracked lips and glances at Roger again with a frown. "Are we going home soon?" 

"Reid wants us to get another egg."

Before John can panic and sit upright— which is what he attempts to do before Roger keeps him down with his weight.

"But! Dominique says she won't allow it, she promised that she will get us home as soon as we can. Nobody is allowed to go out of the shuttle, she said. They're working right now on repairing the ship so we can take off. When the ship is repaired and you're out of danger I'm sure we will take off." Roger whispers assuringly. "You get to see your kids again soon. Isn't that neat?" 

John blinks through his haze and looks tired again. He is reminded of his children and melts into the bedding with a worried exhale. 

"I know..." Roger sighs, working his fingers through Johns hair. "Try to rest, your body has gone through a lot already. They don't want you in stasis sleep when you're too weak."

"Hm."

Roger leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth. Despite the circumstances, John quirks a small smile. Roger doesn't have to wait long for him to fall into a restless drowse, but even then he continues to caress him.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John realizes something is very wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so grateful for everyone who managed to enjoy this weird obscure piece. It was mad and fun to write. Bless you all and thank you for reading

When his mind clears up one maybe two days later, time being lucid when you are constantly resting, John still feels the creatures mouth attached to his and a warm second mouth wrapped around his constantly hard cock. 

It was intrusive. Intimate. A violation in the most painful sense of the word. 

While the assault was happening, from time to time, which John had no possible way to keep track of as he was dozing between orgasms, the creature would give him droplets of its spit, which helped keeping Johns head pleasantly fogged and his erection standing.

Roger says it hadn't been more than a few hours that it had stayed on John face, John has to believe him even though it felt like days of constant stimulation.

Since the creature has detached itself, John has tried to sleep mostly or let Roger distract him with nonsense conversation. 

Freddie has examined both him and the now dead creature, but they are uncertain of why it had put John in the state of constant arousal. Or why it had died so suddenly. 

Nothing is physically wrong with him, Freddie concluded after another full body exam today.

The assault happened two days ago. 

Still, John feels icky.

An insect alien had sucked on his lips, fed him numbing extract to keep him hard, while he had swallowed Johns cock and played with the entrance of his hole. Which, despite his best efforts, still continues to leak slick every now and then throughout the day. 

He'd hid it from Freddie. Before each physical examination he had throughly wiped himself clean between the legs.

Rationally he knows better than to keep symptoms from the medics on board. His training told him as much, because something could seriously be wrong with him. Space has many diseases unknown to earth. It could be a clue why the creature had done to John what it had.

But John is painfully aware that they will not continue on their course to earth if he is considered too ill for the stasis sleep. 

He knows that Veronica will kill him if he doesn't come home in time for Roberts fourth birthday approximately three weeks from now. He had promised his little boy he'd be home there. Even gifted him a calendar to count down the days until his return.

A fathers promise is worth more than any suffering John could experience here now.

Not a crazy fucking alien. Not some stomach cramps. 

"John? Deacks, are you okay?"

There's a knock on the bathroom door again. John is hunched over the toilet bowl clutching his stomach. He doesn't hear who it is until he knocks again, this time whispering nervously.

"You've been in there for twenty minutes. Should I call Freddie?"

It's Roger. Who's kept him company because the others are still busy repairing the damaged east side of the ship. Roger is still suffers from his stasis sleep blindness and is, like John, useless to attend to his duties around the ship. 

"No." John grounds his teeth on a particularly hard cramp. If Freddie sees him like this they won't ever get on course to earth. "Please don't."

"You don't sound okay... Can I do anything?" 

John exhales through the gap between his teeth. He wipes his forehead with the piece of toilet paper clutched between his fingers. A pain ripples through his lower abdomen. John has to bite down on his hand to stay quiet.

Roger knocks again. He is getting nervous. "John?" 

"Water please. And more toilet paper." 

"Oh— yes. Just wait there, okay? I'll be quick."

His footsteps disappear out the room and the metal door falls shut behind him. John finally allows the tears to fall down his cheeks. He has never been in pain like this.

His chest heaves on each cramp that travels from his stomach to his lower groin. All his organs seem to contract together and push against each other because there's a lack of space to accommodate his stomach. 

A sudden flood of slick gushes from his hole.

"Oh." John moans miserably. 

He is openly crying when he peels his soaked underwear off his body. The slime like substance sticks between his thighs and trickles down his legs. John sits down on the floor, spreading his thighs apart when the pressure between them increases. 

"Fuck. Oh fuck." John throws his arm over his eyes.

The tiles under his bare skin are a cool relief from the coiling heat of his blood. He feels like his insides are on fire. Sweat pours down his face soaking into the infirmary gown Freddie had given him. 

It becomes impossible to breathe with his organs pressing up against his lungs.

Johns stomach is bloated and firm where he was soft before.

He runs a hand over his abdomen, feeling the taut skin under his palm as he smooths over it. It reminds him a lot of Veronicas stomach when she is pregnant. Too much.

As he realizes what is happening to him, he instinctively grounds his feet and bears down on the next cramp building up his stomach. 

"Ow. Ow. Fuck." He sobs in his arm. "It hurts. Fucking hell."

It is instantly followed by another stomach ripping contraction that flares pain from the base of his spine. 

He cries for help when a rush of slick mixed with blood leaks on the white floor. He sits in a pool of his own body fluids. John leans back against the toilet for support. His hands slip on the wet floor. Something thick and round presses against the outer ring of his ass.

"Freddie!" John sobs brokenly. "Please, Roger."

The fucking alien has impregnated him. It makes sense now, feeling the egg stretch him wide. 

"Help! Help me, please." 

Another contraction pushes the egg out further. "It burns." He howlers. Bearing down again when his stomach contracts around his other organs. 

His mind drifts to Veronica and all the times he'd gotten her pregnant. He regrets so dearly complaining about condoms being uncomfortable. She'd given birth five times already and John had always respected her but never understood the intensity of the pain she had withstood time and again. 

"Please make it stop." Johns nails scrape the tiled floor and his eyes drift shut. "Ow, stop it burns." 

The world grows fuzzy around the edges when the pain becomes unbearable. 

He knows his consciousness is slipping away but he is too weak to get up his feet and unlock the door, not even when he hears the sound of rapid footsteps and voices right outside his door.

"— In there." 

"What's wrong then?"

"He wouldn't say, but he's been gone for like half an hour. I think something is wrong."

"Deacky?"

There's a knock on the door. 

John mewls in pain as the egg forces its way out of him with the help of the slick gushing from him. Pain continues to numb him from the waist down. John is blinded by his tears.

"John if you're not going to reply I have to force my way in. You understand that?" 

"Help." He sobs incoherently. "Plea-please help." 

"Shit." 

John bears down when the egg threatens to tear his sensitive hole to rips. The egg is almost all the way out now, John touches the smooth underside. The shell is a little firmer than jelly, but not far off. It is larger than a baseball. Smaller than a handball. 

All he has to do is pry it the rest of the way out.

He allows his legs to fall all the way open. Using his hands he eases the egg from his hole. 

"John!" 

The egg comes out of him with a disgusting gush and a long drawn cry from Johns chest. He sobs, heaving for air when suddenly all the pressure has gone and he is elft with a loose hole in a pool of slick and blood. 

Freddie and Roger fall into the small bathroom a moment later. 

John has slumped sideways in the mess and tries to stay conscious. He hears Freddie gasp. Roger, still partly blind panics. 

"What's happening? Is that blood?!" 

"Lock all the doors in the infirmary and call Dominique on the intercom, call her right now Roger. Go!"

Roger scrambles to obey the command. John can hear him slip with his now wet shoes over the tiles while Freddie wraps his arms around John to hoist him up. His muscles are sore and ache at every inch of movement. John screams when he is moved by Freddie. 

"Darling, dear, stay with me. Don't go to sleep. Stay with me."

John is dragged out of the bathroom sobbing and clinging to Freddie's uniform. "Ow. F-fuck. Freddie." He is barely conscious and can barely lift his legs where they stick in the pool of his blood. Also still trickling down his legs.

Faintness takes over and he blindly grasps onto Freddie when his knees buckle under his weight.

"Jesus Darling." Freddie wraps his arms around Johns waist more firmly while he helps him to the other room. "I can't believe you locked yourself in the bathroom when you were having— AHH!" 

A sudden scream from Freddie and then followed by one from Roger, who yells, "Something touched my leg! Freddie something touched my—" 

Before John is put down safely on the ground or examination bed, his brain shuts off.

✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪

"Reid?" Dominique bangs her fist on he door. "Open up now!" 

Her training had prepared her for many different scenarios that could play out on the ship. Yet strangely enough none of them are about what to do when your shuttle needs reparations to its outer wall, an alien creature has bred with one of the crew members and hidden itself somewhere on the ship, endangering crew, but the captain has not answered to any of the intercom announcements Dominique send out when Roger shouted the horrific news at her.

"Reid, this is a serious situation! There is an alien set loose on the ship. It's parent has already assaulted John. I want everyone in the infirmary where we are certain the creature is not. Take whatever food and weapons you can carry." Dominique screams through the door. When there isn't a sign of life by either a click of the intercom or the solid metal door swinging open, Dominique becomes furious. "What the fuck are you doing in there?"

She had never seen a captains cabin like this one. 

The walls are made of thick white painted steel. The west wing is larger than usual and seems to have been attached to the ship as its own compartment rather than build in. 

She bangs on the door again. Tomorrow her fist will bruise.

"What are you hiding in there?!"

She gets no answer and has the suspicion Reid can hear quite clearly what she has said, but doesn't wish to come out of his locked down cell. Protecting him from harms way.

Adrenaline fueled anger makes Dominique scream.

"You sick selfish bastard!" Her boot connects with the door. Not even leaving a dent before she turns around to sprint back to the infirmary. In her hand she holds a gun pointed towards the floor, in case she is encountered with the alien. 

The creature is somewhere on the ship.

Brian has yet to find it on the security cameras. It was small, according to Freddie who'd only seen it run by his legs faster than he had seen anything move in his life. But what they do know is frightening. Its parents blood is made of acid and it refused to die when they attempted to kill it. This creature is much smaller and has a different anatomy if they can believe the blurred security video Brian found. 

It's black, with a large stretched skull and a sharp row of teeth. Slender limbs.

Whatever it is, like its parent or not, Dominique needs everyone in the infirmary so they can make a plan to get rid of this thing so they can repair the ship can get the hell out. 

There is no protocol on cum sucking acid blooded creatures set loose on the ship. 

She returns to the infirmary without encountering the alien. She knocks on the door and Freddie lets her inside. "Did you find Chris?"

"No."

Sweat pours down his sheet white face. 

"What is it?" Dominique's shoulders slump at his expression. Freddie swallows and struggles to form the words. Physically shaking with fear.

She carefully pushes him aside so she can step into the room— only to find it emptier than before she left to retrieve Reid. Brian is hunched over his monitors scanning security footage. John is passed out on the examination bed. Freddie's hands and his clothes are covered in blood. 

"Roger figured that the security cameras and intercom system d-don't work in the air shafts."

Fuck. Crystal mentioned trying to repair the damaged shafts on the east wall. 

"Did he go after him?!" She worries. "He is fucking blind!" 

"We told him not to go. He wouldn't listen, you know him. I'm keeping an eye on him on the cameras." Brian walks up to her holding his monitor with the security footage. 

They watch Roger walk down the hallway, unarmed, tracing the wall with his right hand to keep on course.

"He will soon reach the airshaft and we won't be able to follow him." Dominique exhales through her nose. Brian looks sideways at her. Raising his eyebrow. "I won't go after them. We need to get a trace of this alien and kill it." 

Freddie has gone back to tending to an unconscious John. 

From what Dominique has understood, John told Roger he needed to use the toilet and stayed gone for 30 minutes. Roger ended up fetching Freddie, when they forced the door open they found John had given birth to an egg which had dissolved around the tiny black creature. John had lost a lot of blood and is yet to wake up since giving birth. 

Pained groans and whimpers come from that corner of the room occasionally, followed by a murmured apology from Freddie.

"It won't be easy to spot because of its small size and dark color." Brian brings Dominique back to their conversation. He hands her a second monitor. "Why don't you keep your eye on the entrance to the airshaft, while I look for the creature on the other cameras. If the alien approaches the shaft we can go down and help Crystal and Roger." 

The monitor is a comforting weight in her hands, she doesn't feel as helpless with a task to complete. Dominique nods at the trusted Science Officer. "Yes. That's a good plan." She confirms. 

There's no spare chairs in the infirmary. Both of them slump against the wall with an exhaustion neither has felt before or so tightly interwoven with instinctual stress. 

"Tell me if you see anything." 

"Same for you. And keep eye on Reid in the west wing, if he moves we have to talk to him. See if there's any kind of protocol on this we are forgetting." 

"I doubt it." Brian murmurs. "This situation reeks."

Dominique glances sideways at him from the corner of his eye. Realizing he is speaking quietly so the intercom can't pick ut up. "I smell it too." 

Brian opens the menu for her and clicks on the camera that shows the entrance of the shaft just in time to see Roger climbing in over the edge. 

✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪

"Chris?" Roger balances himself against the airshaft wall while he shouts into the darkness. "Crystal? Can you hear me?"

He closes his eyes and listens closely for any sounds coming from the tunnel.

When he hears nothing, not a shout from Crystal or the familiar percussive noise of tools clacking, he gives up on waiting. Crystal had mentioned repairing the shaft system, but his silence sets Roger on edge. 

The airshaft opens up at the top in a tube formed tunnel. It is dark down and his blurred eyesight doesn't help one bit.

Roger blindly reaches for the first rung of the ladder that leads down into the inner system of the shuttle. 

He regrets not taking a flashlight or weapon with him. As per usual he had acted on impulse when Brian reminded them that in the shafts Crystal was out of the communication zone. Dominique rightfully ordered the entire crew to gather in the infirmary, the only place of which they are certain the alien had left. But Roger could not allow Crystal to work obliviously in the dark while there's an alien on the loose. 

He makes sure to grab the metal steps of the latter tightly now that his hands are slippery with sweat.

It isn't a far way down and he nearly trips when his foot lands on the floor rather than another rung. One time during their entire trip has he been down here, which was for a procedural maintenance check. At that time it had been him and John, fully dressed in their protective work attire and with flashlights perched onto their helmets.

He remembers from that time the long hallway that stretches to his left and a dead-end on the right.

"Crystal?!" 

Roger holds onto the rungs and squeezes his eyes shut. He strains his ears hoping to pick up a sound, but all nothing appears. 

"Chris this isn't funny." He continues, he pushes himself from the ladder to walk down the hallway in complete darkness. He stretches both arms out to trace the walls on each side of him as he walks. If he had an arm to spare he would cover his nose, the stench down here is unbearable. Roger prides himself for not jumping when his fingers touch patches of wet slimy substances that cling to the metal walls. His shoes get stuck on pasty slime mold on the floor, which hadn't been there when he and John came down for a checkup. 

Roger hopes secretly that Crystal is messing with him and waiting for him around the corner up ahead. 

"The alien escaped and Dominique told everyone to go upstairs to the infirmary!" 

The airshaft tunnel is narrow and the ceilings low. Roger has to hunch his shoulders to fit into the passage. 

When his right hand slips from the wall he knows he has reached the end of this passage and takes a right. Scrambling again to hold onto each side of the wall when suddenly a flash of light by the end of the hall comes into sight.

"Chris?!" Roger walks a little faster, relieved. "Crystal you deaf fuck. The alien has escaped. Dominique wants us all upstairs in the infirmary." 

While the light certainly belongs to Crystal helmet, it doesn't appear to be attached to his head.

The glaring flash of brightness makes it hard for Roger to see anything but bursts of white color. He ignores the disgusting fluids sticking between his fingers and reaches for the helmet om the floor. 

It is, like Roger, covered in slime.

Sudden panic rises in bus throat. Roger lowers the light to dim some of its intensity. 

"Chris! Chris! Tell me if you're here!" 

It is hot inside the shaft. Roger is only wearing his pajama shirt and a pair of shorts but still sweat soaks strands of hair to his cheeks. The heat makes him lightheaded and he realizes he should make his way back to the top floor and return with someone else so they can prepare a search party for Crystal. 

Roger holds the helmet under his arm and uses his spare arm to find the wall. 

He turns around, grimacing at the sticking slime while he hunches his way back to the ladder.

In the darkness of the tunnel he doesn't see or hear the endlessly long tail of the creature slithering his way. Roger only realizes he is not alone when the end of the tail wraps around his ankle and yanks him to the floor.

Roger lands on his stomach with a scream. His front is completely covered in slime now.

The tail serves as a muscular limb, Roger is dragged back into the depths of the airshaft with its force. 

There is nothing for him to hold onto. Roger scrambles to hold onto the walls, the ridges in the floor, but everything is covered in the sticky substances. Then he tries kick the creature off or squirm out of its grip, but it is iron strong. 

He closes his eyes and mouth to avoid any of the alien slime from entering him.

By the end of the next passage suddenly he isn't being dragged anymore and the tail untangles itself from him. Rogers eyes shoot open and he gasps for air, not wasting time before he jumps to his feet once again try escape in the opposite direction.

He only makes it two steps in before two pitch black claws wrap around his waist. The hands are twice the size of an adult males hands. They pull him back against something hard and rigid which he had not seen before. Not even in the light of Crystals dropped helmet.

If this is the alien that John had given birth to less than an hour ago, it has grown nearly two meters in it's infant years. 

When Roger attempts to struggle out of its touch it screeches. Loud and awful.

He is crushed against it slimy chest. He feels the creatures body move as it breathes. Every knobby part of its chest digs into Rogers back. It has a large oval shaped head and a large tongue, it is hot and wet as it swipes along the side of Rogers head. From his chin to his ear.

Roger shivers. He tries to squirm out of the touch, but each move he makes seems to tangle him further into the creature.

"Stop. Please stop." He tries to elbow it in the stomach, but it doesn't even seem to notice.

The tail appears from the darkness again.

It slithers up Rogers left leg and spreads it apart from his right. 

While Roger attempts to kick the tentacle away, it manages to crawl up his body and pry his shorts and underwear down his thighs. 

"No." Roger sobs and kicks. He claws at the hands holding him still, but all he manages to do is break his own nails. His underwear comes down his ass and is ripped off when it realizes it requires for Rogers legs to close to get it off. "Stop. Please stop."

It doesn't speak english, unsurprisingly.

Sweat pours down Rogers back when the two hands clamped around his waist slightly lower him. Rubbing him against the creatures front.

At first he doesn't feel it's cock, because its entire body seems to be made of a hard armor substance, but he finally does when the hands angle his body so that the alien can rub his cock between Rogers ass cheeks, not quite entering him, just rubbing his head over his hole. The same slick substance lubes the way. 

It doesn't make any noise other than ragged breathing. It gets heavier the longer he works Roger onto his cock. Or whatever it is.

Roger tries to squirm away. Scream. 

Tears are freely rolling down his face alongside the sweat when he knows where this will lead to.

Whatever this alien may be, Roger saw what the parent did to John.

When after another moment the creature grows impatient, Roger is lowered onto the floor by its hands and perched onto his hands and knees. The floor is uncomfortable slippery metal and Roger tries to wriggle his ass away instantly. 

"No, no. Please help. Someone help! Help me!"

Rogers hands scramble for something to hold onto or wack the aliens head with while it clumsily situates itself behind Rogers hole. He aims for the entrance, but his cock slips over it and between his cheeks. It growls. Low and dangerously. It seems as if the walls vibrate with the sound, 

What Roger doesn't expect is to grab a hold of something warm and the limp which he instantly recognizes as an arm. 

"Chris?!" 

Despite the creatures screech at his squirming Roger tugs on Crystals arm until he comes face to face with his crew member. If he is alive, he isn't moving. Roger roams his fingers over Crystals cheeks, patting it, then leaning forward to place his ear over his mouth to feel the short puffs of air leaving his slightly parted lips. 

He is alive. 

"Chris," Roger wraps his arms around his friend. Even when the creature perched his lower body up in the desired position again. "Chris, please wake up. Please."

Crystals eyelids are lightly closed and he too is covered in sticking substances.

Roger closes his eyes and holds onto his shirt tightly when he realizes the same thing will happen to him now. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He sobs. Feeling hopelessness take over when the creatures cock pushes against his entrance. He clamps his eyes shut. Thinking about anything but the thick head that's slowly entering him.

The slime that had come from the aliens cock is somewhat numbing, Roger realizes. 

It doesn't hurt much when he is impaled back onto its head, still, it's too big for his human body. It doesn't even fit halfway in before Roger is completely filled to the brim.

He is crying and shrieks when the creatures tail yanks his head up and away from Crystal.

Only his hands remain tangled in his friends shirt, now that the flared tip of the tail pries Rogers lips apart and forces its way inside. Instantly Roger bites down on it, but it's tougher than leather. He tries to push it out with his tongue or tug it out using one hand, but nothing can stop the creature from pushing its thick tail further down Rogers throat until he is gagging, eyes watering.

Lightheadedness takes over. Behind him the alien has started to pick up a pace.

Its hands keep Rogers waist still while he slaps his hips against Rogers ass. It will bruise, if he survives.

He gurgles around the tail between his lips. 

Some moment later a hot sticky liquid is released into his mouth. Because it is shoved so far up his throat he involuntary swallows the bitter substance. 

"Hmm!" He sobs. Still gnawing on the tail hoping it will stop.

The heat has left him dazed and dehydrated. Nothing can survive for long down here, not with this large grunting creature fucking him with sharp jabbing thrusts. 

While Roger hadn't considered this situation could get any worse, a second, slightly smaller creature emerges from the shadows.

It comes straight his way. Walking on its four black clawed paws. 

Its oval head is enormous, but Roger is unable to make out any details on its body, he thinks sadly, that this one might have been Crystals. 

Rogers breath hitches when on the next thrust the cock of the creature flares out, while the second creature makes its way to Rogers front. 

Another shot of bitter liquid is poured down his throat. 

The effect of whatever the creature put in him takes on a moment later. He is still being fucked and held like a rag doll. A sudden tingle of pleasure travels from his numb ass to his stomach. He feels full, but suddenly not in a particularly awful way.

On the next thrust he moans and pushes his ass back for more.

It is the most shameful he has ever felt in his life, but the creatures slime causes an unbearable itch under Rogers skin which he can only relief each time the enormous cock brushes against his prostate.

He claws at Crystals chest, his eyes fall shut while he slurps around the creatures tail.

He feels aroused. Too dazed. 

The sweat pouring down his body smells the most in the room. The creature notices too and again takes a long hot lick of Rogers face.

Roger moans at the cool relief. 

The creatures tongue continues to circle the outer shell of his ear. Pleasure bursts behind Rogers lids. He is rock hard. The creatures tongue penetrates his ear with its sharp wicked tongue. Roger gasps, gurgles, begging for more of the stimulation as he tightens his ass around its cock. 

If someone sees him like this they will not believe that under this thin veil of arousal he is screaming and frightened. 

He is scared when the creatures claws nearly draw blood from his sides. He is even more scared when the second creature stands in front of him with its heavy cock hanging in the air.

It pulls out the tail of the first creature. Roger gasps for air for one whole second before the tail is replaced by the second aliens pulsing erection.

Roger had never had anything that big in his mouth. Both his jaw and ass are stretched to their maximum capacity.

When the second creature uses its claws to tip up Rogers face, it begins to thrust vigorously into the heat of his lips. All Roger can do is try to relax his throat, even though each thrust triggers his gag reflex. The taste of its manhood is both salty and bitter. 

From behind he is still being fucked. Each minute the creatures sex thickens inside of him, nearly so much that it cannot pull out and all there is left to do is rut its hips against Rogers as much as the knot allows it to.

Rogers knees are scrapped raw and he is covered in slime and sweat.

If not the trauma, the dehydration will kill him. 

The aliens look nothing like the insect John had on his face, Roger muses as he is forced to peer up at one. These are larger, much larger and a striking black color. They are shaped more like humans than most animal species on earth are. They can stand on two legs, it has thumbs and a cock autonomically similar to a male homo sapien. 

Rogers arousal is otherwise completely ignored by the pair.

He is used and thrusted into like a tool. He lets himself drift away from the situation. His body becomes weightless and his mind blank. If it weren't for the creatures claws on his body Roger would have fallen to the floor.

His knees are forcibly spread apart while his hole clenches around his captor. 

His lips are stretched over its cock. He tastes the first beats of cum on his tongue. Roger swallows lazily, on instinct. The creatures hips buckle faster. Chasing its release. 

Roger quietly thinks of all the nights he and the crew had fooled around. How much they have fucked these months together. 

Crystals shirt is still there, Rogers hands are still tangled in the now stretched sweat soaked fabric. 

Behind him the creatures cock flares out to its widest. Roger gurgles around the cock in his mouth when he feels something round and heavy being pushed into his entrance. It slips in smoothly after being penetrated for so long. The creature grounds his hips while the egg settles deep into Rogers abdomen. He moans tiredly around the cock in his mouth, which in the next moment shoots thick ropes of salty, more bitter than human seed into his mouth.

Roger sobs. Both aliens are breathing heavily when they come to a staggering halt.

Their claws loosen their touch and eventually the aliens cock slips from his lips. But Roger has lost all ability to speak. He is carelessly dropped on top of Crystals chest. Roger weeps into his shirt. He spits and sobs, trying to get rid of the disgust he feels even when the first aliens cock deflates and shrinks to a normal size before it pulls out. Leaving behind its large egg, settled heavily in Rogers abdomen. 

The heat or the arousal poison the creature had fed him makes Rogers head thick with fog. He is weak. Every muscle in his body sore and somewhat feeling liquidated, like he couldn't tense them up. Neither could he lift his face, even if his life depended on it.

While he cries himself into a drained sleep, the two evil beings slither to the corridor Roger had come from which means they are either going to the dead end, or headed out of the airshaft. 

✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪

"Oh my God."

Dominique's sudden outburst adds to the tension already in the room. Freddie was particularly stressed because Johns bleeding only now stopped after soaking through three cloths Freddie had to spare after treating him with the stitches he needed. He holds the ice pack to Johns bandaged groin when he turns to look at Dominique. 

Brian also hurries to look at the monitor in her shaking hands.

His eyes widen.

"Two..."

"What?!" Panic rises up Freddie's chest. "How can there be two?"

"Stay calm." Dominique orders firmly, contradicting her own ragged breathing and rapid tapping of her foot on the tile. "Brian— take a look at this. They're, fuck. They're big."

John brow wrinkles at all noise in the room. Freddie had given him a low dose of sedatives to help through the pain. 

Ideally he would be put under full narcosis while Freddie stitched him up, but with the ever developing situation they aren't sure if at any moment they will be forced to leave the room on a whim. 

"Dom, what's going on?"

She snaps her neck to look at him. The blood has drained from her face. Freddie swallows thickly. 

"Dom?"

"There's two now. They're big, very fucking big." 

"Two meters, at least." Brian murmurs, still watching the screen. "They move slightly hunched, not at full height. They don't resemble the creature that was attached to Johns face. These are enormous and pitch black."

"What?!" 

Freddie has spend the most time studying the alien on Johns head. He knows most of its anatomy and characteristics.

He marches across the room and takes the monitor from Brian. 

The screen is dark because of the shadow casted over the security cameras eye field. It takes a second before he sees something thick and black slither across the floor. Upon a better look Freddie sees it is a tail attached to a large, muscular pitch black body, consisting of pulsing veins, muscles and taut black armor like skin. Its head is enormous and oval shaped. Teeth and claws resembling the sharpness of that of a Saber-toothed tiger. There's two of them. Dominique is right, they look nothing like the thing that had attached itself to Johns face, but it isn't far off the creature John had given birth to. 

Freddie's throat tightens. He is smothered under Dominiques equally dread filled face.

"D-did they just climb out of the airshaft?"

Dominique nods. She wordlessly takes the monitor from him so he can hide his face in his hands. Roger had gone in there. Alone, unarmed and blind. 

They should have ran after him. Told him no. Insisted he'd wait until Dominique was in the room before he left because she could have talked some sense into him. They should have armed him. Tied him down. Sedated him. 

He leans forward on his knees so blood can stream back to his face. He suddenly can't feel anything but the blood draining away too fast. 

"Do you think he is dead?"

"I don't know." Dominique murmurs to Brian. Freddie can't see he face, but her legs are in his eye field.

She paces the length of the infirmary. Boots stomping hard on the tiles.

"Are we going to check?" 

"Not now, no. There are too many risks involved. We first need to make sure we are properly locked in here, that those things can't barge in." 

"They looked strong." 

"I know they did. Fuck. We just need to make sure the doors are closed and maybe barricaded from the inside. I think we got enough food to last us for a few days. Enough weapons to fight our way out."

Freddie leans against the wall with his butt and lets his head hang between his knees as he listens to their back and forth.

He takes a couple of deep breaths to silence the storm in his head.

If Roger died in that airshaft helpless, scared and alone, he doesn't want to live in this cruel world. 

He picks up his head when he sees Dominique swinging with a large machete. 

"No." 

Dominique stops her angry demonstration to stare at him. Eyes hard with a grief Freddie feels too. "What?"

"I said no. We can't use blunt weapons on these things. Their blood is made of acid, do you remember? It will melt off your skin if it comes in contact with you." He tips his chin to the heap of weapons in the middle of the room right next to their food supply. "The flamethrower is a better weapon. Fire kills without blood splattering about." 

Dominique raises her eyebrow. Freddie knows it's her way of showing approval, so he continues, looking at Brian.

"Those things are very strong. It's insect parent clung onto Johns skin without tearing it, but there wasn't any available force able to pull it off. These things have claws similar to the insect, but larger. Attached to their hands." His chest heaves, he shakes his head. "We won't be safe in here. Not for long." 

Brian looks at him, nodding with an indifferent look plastered across his face. 

"What do you suggest we d—"

A loud thump on the door makes them all stop dead in tracks. 

Dominique is the first to react. She looks at Brian and whispers, "Check the security camera." 

Freddie doesn't dare moving a muscle. On the examination bed even John has gone rigid. 

Brian visible holds his breath high in his chest while he taps silently on the screen in his hands. He watches unblinkingly at the footage that appears after a long second. Dominique grows impatient and takes half a step in his direction when another loud knock om the door is followed by a muffled cry.

"Please, open the door."

Dominique stops dead in tracks, she turns on her heel to look at the door, but Freddie is faster, closer. 

"Roger?!" He screams, running over to unlock the entrance with the monitor screen next to it.

"It's Roger, a-and Crystal." Brain confirms.

He doesn't sound as enthusiastic as Freddie is feeling. Dominique is standing by the doorpost ready to yank the two astronauts into the infirmary the moment the metal parts, expectantly when Freddie clicks the last security button which allowed the doors to stay locked, Roger falls straight into Dominique's arms. In process he drops Crystal to the floor, whom he appears to have dragged around by the arms.

They are each barely clothed and covered in clear colored slime. 

Dominique drags Roger into the infirmary and lays him down on the floor propped up on her own sweater.

Freddie drags Crystal all the way inside the room while Brian takes care of the door again.

"What happened?" Dominique asks, trying to stay calm and failing miserably. She taps Rogers cheek to keep him from drifting off like he wants to. He is shaking all over, bare from the waist down aside from his soiled shoes. "Roger talk to me, tell me what happened." 

"T-there there's two."

Freddie is on his feet grabbing the supplies he had just put away after tending to John. He needs scissors to cut off the remains of Crystals blood soaked clothes. If Roger looks awful, Crystal looks like a corpse. Sickly pale and unmoving. 

He checks for a pulse, which is there but weak. Next thing he does is carry John off the examination table and onto the floor. 

Brian fetches him and Roger a blanket and a pillow so they won't grow cold on the tiles.

Crystal is now in the most critical condition. Freddie singlehandedly carries him onto the table and cuts off his clothes. Next he does is check between his legs where he sees what he hoped he wouldn't. Similar tears like Johns appear around Crystals hole. He too had given birth to one of the aliens alone without assistance and lost a lot of blood. 

Brian is still bundling up John when he looks up at Freddie, concerned. 

"Is he alive?"

"Yes. Lost a lot of blood, but alive." Freddie murmurs while he prepares a sterile needle to stitch Crystal up where the birth had injured him. "One of those things— the aliens, comes from Crystal."

"What?" Dominique asks. "What are you saying?" 

"I don't know what happened in the airshaft, but Crystal appears to have the same injuries to his ass as John. I think he gave birth to one of them."

John is also awake now and looking a little less dazed now that the painkillers are wearing off. He seems not too confused at the situation, Freddie assumes that he has been listening in the whole time.

Brian hands Dominique a wet cloth to clean up Roger while he goes back to the monitor, to keep an eye on the whereabouts of the aliens.

Freddie concentrates on stitching Crystal up. 

He has no time to give any sort of pain reliever, he has lost too much blood already and is starting to soak through the bedding underneath him. Freddie works as fast as he can. Trying to spare Crystal as much pain as possible.

From the floor he can hear Dominique whispering hushed encouragements at Roger.

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes. He's conscious even. Rog, tell us what happened?" 

Her tone is tender in the way she only reserves for him. She had covered his nudity with the blanket but has to pull it back to clean at the mess between them. Roger hisses, then moans brokenly.

"Hurts."

"Sorry, I'll be gentle. Just need to get you clean is all." 

Roger grunts. Freddie works a little faster so he can have a look at Roger when he is done treating the worst of Crystal.

"Roger talk to us about what happened. You went down into the airshaft?"

"T'was dark." Roger sighs. "I couldn't see it coming." 

"What did it do, Rog?" Dominique asks. 

Freddie holds his breath, he holds Crystals thighs apart while he ties the stitch in the largest tear up. The rest will have to heal on its own after Freddie applies disinfectants alcohol. 

"It dragged me into the tunnel it- fuck.... D-Dominique?" 

"Yes Rog? It's okay you don't have to worry, you can tell us in your own time."

Freddie drops his tools in time to see Roger shake his head frantically and attempt to get up again, though his body protests at being moved. Dominique frowns at his actions and gently guides him back onto the floor, tears spring into Rogers eyes. "You have to let me go."

"Why?"

"It put its egg in me. I'll make 'nother of those things. You have to let me go. I just came to bring Chris."

Freddie drops to his knees beside Roger, bumping into Dominique's shoulder.

He flips the blanket off Rogers body and cups the swell of his underbelly with a precise frown. It is an egg, so you wouldn't feel moving body parts like with a fetus, but what he feels is a persisting hardness press against his palm. Roger has tears streaming down his cheeks. He sits up on his hands. His arms shake violently holding his weight. Dominique again forces him back onto his side and wipes away his tears before she turns to look at Freddie, who still has his hand on Rogers stomach.

"Is he pregnant?"

"These things use other species to carry their kind. They raped you, didn't they, Rog?"

Roger breathes heavily, his eyes squeezing shut before he covers his flustered face with his hands. Nodding. 

Freddie looks sideways at Dominique. 

"I cannot surgically remove it. If I break the eggshell there is a chance its acid blood spills into Roger."

"Should he give birth to it then? Will it try to rape us? Kill us?" Brian says suddenly. 

He holds up the monitor and points at the screen. 

"It's only the two of them, but they have already singlehandedly destroyed the cockpit. Look." 

They all stare at the screen, even Roger, who cannot see anything.

Freddie watches in dumbfounded fascination at the destruction the two creatures had left behind. Claw marks have sheathed through the leather chairs. There are bites taken out of the control pannel. Holes are burned in the floor, either clawed out or otherwise destroyed. 

"If they wish to break through this door we are done for it." 

"That's the biggest problem?" Freddie shrieks. "There is no cockpit! The ship is demolished! We can't leave." 

"We can't leave?" Roger asks, with Dominique's support falling back onto the pillow faintly. 

Dominique strokes his cheek, but her eyes unlike her hands are hard with seething rage.

"We should never have landed here. They should have kept us on our course to earth. We are cargo shippers, not a fucking rescue team. This shouldn't have happened." 

The dejected defeat in her voice scares Freddie.

He leans in to put a hand on her shoulder. He doesn't understand it either, in all his years on cargo ships he has never made an unscheduled stop, even if it is protocol, it is rare. From the start everyone had an uneasy feeling at the distribution, but they couldn't have foreseen this, nobody could. 

Roger woke up from a bad stasis sleep, the ship got damaged upon landing, John slipped and fell, the alien was brought to the shuttle attached to Johns head, Roger broke quarantine protocol by bringing it inside, Reid went off the radar, the alien raped John, John gave birth, Crystal was attacked by that alien while he was working in the airshaft oblivious to Dominique's order to go to the infirmary, Roger went after him and got raped by either of the creatures, now they are all stuck here in the infirmary on the cursed planet body with a completely destroyed ship all because of one distress signal. 

"They did this to us on purpose."

Freddie and the rest of the conscious crew turn to look at John. He had forgotten about him for a moment, until now. He sits up on his elbows and glances between the four of them with a tired bitterness in his young eyes. He looks more his age with the purple circles under his eyes and the blanket bunched around his shoulders. 

"Can't you guys see that?" He asks in a slightly hoarse voice from disuse. When nobody replies he scoffs.

"A distress signal from a planet we supposedly don't know much about, but there we found a cargo ship less than a hundred years old. Kraorama Space Commerce said this is an unexplored planet, but humans have been here before." 

"They lied to us." Dominique says out loud. "They fucking lied."

"Alien species of that size are unheard of. If anyone on earth heard about it they would come to this cursed planet and try to cease the species first." John frowns. "This was a top secret mission, Kraorama knew that they already lost a whole ship to those things, somehow. This time they had to be more prepared." 

"I'm not following." Roger murmurs as he rubs his forehead. 

"They faked a distress signal so we would explore the planet? Find the alien?" 

"Exactly." John says. He turns to look directly Dominique. "Why do you think they insisted on keeping the carcass of the insect that assaulted me? Why do you think Reid told us to get another egg?" 

Her frown deepens. She strokes her chin as she thinks.

"How could be certain of his own safety? They have destroyed the ship. We overruled quarantine procedures. He is as dead as us." 

John is out of energy now, he struggles staying upright, but still managed to tip his chin to comment,

"Where has Reid been this whole time?" 

✪ ✪ ✪ ✪ ✪

They leave the infirmary when Brian sees the creatures have taken interest ravishing the diamond shipment. 

It isn't a far journey, but the half of them are severely wounded or impregnated. They only have one flamethrower between the three of them who can walk. Dominique decides she is the one to wield it. Leaving Brian with a spear like sword and Freddie with the machete attached to his belt.

They sneak out of the infirmary as quietly as they can.

Brian walks at the front, holding both his spear and monitor— keeping an eye on the two creatures. John is leaning heavily on his shoulder. He cannot wall fast due to his recent stitches and the trauma to his body. He walks hunched and bites his tongue to keep himself from mewling in pain.

Then in line follows Freddie, rolling the bed on squeaky wheels holding both Crystal and Roger. While John is more wounded than Roger, his blindness and fatigue would slow them down more. Crystal has yet to regain consciousness.

The whole time Roger has a hand on his stomach, silently suffering through the severe cramps that could only be contractions. 

The last in line is Dominique with the flamethrower, watching their backs.

They don't know how good the sense of smell of these aliens are or how well their hearing is. They try to be as quiet as they possibly can while making their way down the corridors to the west wing. 

Reids private quarters.

"They've separated." Brian whispers just loud enough for Dominique to hear at the end of the line. "We have to keep moving."

"What's happening, where is it going?" Freddie asks.

"The one is coming upstairs. We must hurry."

Dominique walks backwards with a determination she hadn't felt since the news John had given birth to an alien creature. She certainly doesn't mind having her confidence as the executive officer back. Her crew is still in tact, although weakened. She hasn't messed up her job yet. 

Freddie pushes the bed a little faster using his weight to move it across the tiled floor. 

The wheels are very loud and she is afraid it is because of the doubled weight on a bed meant for one. Roger sits up slightly, he is sweating profoundly causing his hair to stick to his forehead and his shirt to his chest. While his face is contorted in pain, he moves to dangle his feet off the edge to stand on his own.

"Darling sit still—" Freddie whispers, but Roger waves him off.

He gets to his feet and the loud squeaking disappears. He uses the edge of the bed for support and guidance in his partial blindness. Freddie doesn't seem too happy at the development, but the silence that falls over them is comforting to Dominique.

She keeps the flamer pointed at the space in front of her. Waiting. Just in case.

"The one is getting closer. I'm not sure if it knows we are here or not. It is not rushing in this direction, but it moves fast."

"So must we." Dominique whispers back at Brian.

So they pick up the pace more, Roger nearly slips at the change, but manages to find his footing before he hits the floor. He is hunched over in pain and Dominique hates how flushed he is. She begs the egg will stay inside long enough for them to make it to the west wing, The captains cabin.

The way there had never felt quite so long. 

They cross another hallway, this one leading to the demolished cockpit. She has to help maneuver both Roger and the bed when they reach a corner. She pays little attention to the destructed room, though she has to make sure Roger doesn't get his foot stuck in one of the holes in the floor that the creatures have left behind. It isn't hurtful to see company property destroyed, she doesn't care what is lost if it isn't her crew and if they can get home.

The cockpit is close to the west wing. Brian opens the next door with his monitor. He is only distracted for one minute when a sudden inhuman screech comes from the door they just went through. The ear piercing sound echoes through the corridor.

"Roger get on the bed!" Freddie yells.

Roger doesn't need to be told twice. He tugs in his legs and rolls over the railing. Freddie pushes it forward with all his might as soon as Brian manages the metal door open.

"Go!" Brian screams at Freddie. 

He crouches slightly so John can sit on his back for a piggyback ride. Brian secures his arms under his legs and as soon as John is seated he runs after Freddie.

The west wing is already in sight. 

Dominique runs backwards, nearly stumbling over Brians heels in her blindness.

The flamethrower is heavy in her arms.

She keeps it pointed at the darkness ahead. The alien screeches. Its nails scrape across the tiles and metal of the interior. Her ragged breathing and Rogers pained groans are the only ones hearable over the overpowering creature.

"Brian open Reids door!"

"Now?!" He pants, carrying a full grown man on his back. 

Dominique sees its slithering tail before she sees the rest of its enormous muscular body. 

She grounds her feet and holds the flamethrower balanced in her shoulder as she aims through the peephole, when the creature comes closer she pulls the trigger and opens fire. Literally.

The creature lets out a dreadful scream and bounces back. 

It is on fire, only its arms and tail.

Dominique stands so close she can feel its breath on her face and the heat through her clothes. She can see the details in its face. Its large tongue and rows of teeth as it cries in agony. 

She mercilessly fires a second wave at it.

Her hair shrivels at the tips. The smell of burned skin fills her senses. She doesn't stop.

The creature takes two staggering steps back. 

Parts of its body come melting down. Underneath the black skin it is a stark contrasting white. It melts away until its claws and tail are nothing but a white carcass of bones and burned joints. 

"Die you piece of shit!" Dominique yells back at it. 

She again raises the firethrower. The alien crawls backwards trying to get away, but Dominique steps forward each time it moves in inch. 

There is hell to pay for what it did to her friends. 

Her heart is racing in her chest when she aims directly at its deformed head. 

The last thing it does is try to lash at her with whatever is left of its footed claws, but Dominique's flame is already engulfing it. It dies in pain, screaming and muscles fighting. Dominique continues to fire at it until the body isn't twitching anymore. The black had melted off his body and left an ashen white corpse behind, open mouthed and dead. 

Sweat sticks to her neck and face. Dominique lowers the gun to cover his nose against the stench.

It is dead.

Dominique's chest is tight and her skin is seething hot. Before she turns around to follow the others she spits on the alien shell. She doesn't care how unladylike it may be.

"Brian?!" She turns on her heel and jogs down the corridor. 

There she finds Brian struggling with the control on Reids door. 

They have reached the west wing. 

Freddie has helped Roger onto his back, legs spread and breathing through his contractions. 

Dominique lays a hand over Rogers, prying his fingers apart so they can hold each other. "Is it happening?"

"Yes, the contractions are coming closer together." Freddie nods frantically. "Brian is trying different codes. He thought the 909 would work, but they have changed the system emergency coding to keep us out."

Dominique looks at the monitor attached to the door leading to Reids west wing. 

"Fucking bastard." 

"What do we do?" John asks. 

Brian had set him down on the floor against the doorpost do he could work on the security code. 

Dominique moves Crystals and Rogers bed slightly back, regretfully letting go of Rogers hand so she can bang her fist on Reids protective steel door. 

"Reid, this is your final warning." She says. "I have taken over command of this ship. If you do not let us in right now, you will be killed." 

None of them really expects him to answer, but they gave him a fair shot. 

"Are you really going to kill him?" John asks her in an apprehensive tone.

Dominique doesn't have an ounce of sympathy for John Reid not now and not ever.

"If your theory is correct, that they deliberately set us up for a death mission while he could safely quarantine in his private wing, even fly this ship back to earth from the safety of his room while we potentially would be getting killed and raped by the aliens," She shakes her head. Looking straight at John. "Oh, I promise you he'd wish he were dead." 

For the first time since she'd woken up from the stasis sleep does Dominique see the ghost of a smile on Johns face. 

"Are we making any progress, Bri?" Freddie asks.

Dominique switches her attention back to the medic. He is holding Rogers knees apart and grimaces at the sight between his legs. Rogers face has turned red from pushing, his hands under his kneecaps so he can spread himself for the arrival of the egg.

She attaches herself back to Rogers side to stroke his wet bangs out of his eyes. 

Freddie is running a hand over the inside of his thigh trying to soothe him. Roger is too busy trying to breathe to pay either of them any attention.

"How much time does he have left?"

"I have no idea." Freddie says honestly. He cranes his neck and looks more carefully at Rogers ass. He then uses his fingers to assess the dilation. Apologizing softly when Roger whimpers in pain. "When the thickest part is pushed out I think it will progress very quickly then. He has been like this for only a few minutes."

"When it comes out you have to kill it immediately."

Rogers eyes are dazed still and can only focus on the general direction of her head, but it is clear he is talking to her. It is clear what he wants.

"Promise me you'll kill it with fire." 

"I will, I promise." Dominque vows from the swell of her heart. She keeps her hands on Rogers trembling body as she twists her neck to look at Brian. 

"How is the coding coming along?"

"I'm almost in." Brian murmurs. All Dominique sees on the black screen are green 0's and 1's in seemingly random order and pairs, but the victorious glint in Brians eyes says otherwise. His tongue pokes between his teeth in concentration. "They changed the password but they can't change the coding system." 

"Obviously." John snorts.

Dominique takes a deep breath to send oxygen back into her chest. The stress has caused her lungs to punch out air faster than it takes in. 

She goes back to settling a supportive hand on Rogers shoulder. He cries out on another contraction. Under his thin white shirt Dominique can see his stomach muscles tensing up. His chest is rising up and down faster than she'd ever seen a man breathe.

Freddie is whispering encouragements keeping a close eye at the egg being pushed out of Rogers rim.

"Have you ever done a childbirth before?" Dominique asks suddenly, even though pushing out an egg is barely childbirth. Roger hasn't been pregnant for more than a few hours and there won't be a wailing baby on the other side. 

Freddie barely spares her a glance. "First time for everything." 

Roger throws his head back. His face is an alarming shade of red. "Ow! Ow! It's coming." 

"Shh, dear you're doing amazing."

"Dom." Roger blinks up at her, still holding his own legs spread. "Get your weapon. Ready."

"I'm ready, Rog. Don't worry about that."

"I'm in!" 

All their heads turn to Brian, except for Crystal, who is yet to wake up. Everything happens very quickly after that. Next thing the steel doors open and with an alarm ringing through the west wing quarters. 

Brian slips inside first, holding u his spear while Freddie pushes the bed with Roger and Crystal on inside the room.

Dominique takes John by the hand and helps him over the steel doorstep. 

He too collapses onto the floor and curls into himself, groaning in pain. Dominique is about to offer him a hand, a blanket or some of the pain killers that Freddie took with him from the infirmary— when a now familiar screech sounds across the corridor.

Dominique's eyes zero in on the alien dashing forward with a speed unknown to men. 

Brian scrambles for the first available monitor in the room to lock the door but there would have been no way for him to outrun the creature. Dominique has the flamethrower on and aimed at its head when it crashes into the half closed door. Behind her she can hear Roger mewling and screaming over the creatures growls. She fires at its head, even as it bares its teeth and gives her a whiff of his disgusting breath. She feels no fear whatsoever at the sheer size of each individual knife sized tooth. While it is being crushed between the steels doors trying to close itself she opens fire. 

He claws at her face, but she is numb to the near lashes. Dominique burns his head until it realizes it won't win against it. 

Like its counter part it dives away from the flame. 

With a drawn out screech it falls on its back away from the west wing. The doors close the rest of the way instantly, but Dominique doesn't lower her gun yet. Steel is a material the aliens haven't been able to destroy yet. Inside, they are safe. 

She turns to Roger, whom Freddie and Brian have put on the floor propped up on some pillows.

He is openly weeping and from this angle Dominique gets a clear view of his rim being stretched wide by the egg. He has his eyes squeezed shut while he screams through his contraction. He doesn't care Dominique has a firethrower pointed at him. It is what he asked for.

"It's coming. It's coming." Roger gasps.

John has crawled into the corner of the room curled in a ball. Crystal is still on the bed, both out of harms way.

"Freddie, Brian, when the egg is out I need you two to step out of the way." 

Freddie nods at her over his shoulder. Not paying her or her weapon much attention in favor of assisting Roger through the pain. "Take a deep breath dear, almost finished, almost done." 

"It hurts." 

Dominique sees the end approaching when Roger braces himself for the last ear piercing scream. He holds his breath and grounds his teeth.

He squeezes Brians hand until the poor man bristles in pain. 

Roger cries out as a sounding pop echoes around the white otherwise unfurnished room. Next the egg appears on the floor between his legs. Mixed with a trail of slime and blood leaking steadily on the pale floor.

Despite their first instincts Freddie and Brian push themselves to their feet away from Roger, who collapses into himself with a shuddering sob in his arm. 

The shell around the creature dissolves almost instantly. Dominique races forward and directly fires at the alien as it bares its tiny teeth and stretches its claws experimentally at its first whiff of human flesh. 

"Kill it, Dominique!" Freddie screams from the corner of the room where he clings onto Brian. "Fucking kill it!"

Rogers crying and Freddie's commands are drowned out by the soaring flames.

Dominique fires on the tiny version of the alien behind the steel door until it stops shrieking and all there is left is a puddle of mush that was life for only less than ten seconds. 

When she is done she drops the weapon and rushes to Rogers side together with Freddie.

They help him onto his side. Freddie lifts his leg to examine the tears caused by the birth, while Dominique caresses his sweat stained face. 

"It's done, it's done." She shushes his cries. Roger doesn't stop, turning his head into her chest. Dominique's heart breaks at the sight. She runs a hand over his back where his shirt sticks to him with sweat. "It's okay, we are safe now. It's done. I killed it for you, like I promised. Everything is dealt with, look, Freddie is tending to you now. He'll give you something to get rid of the pain."

Freddie is already working through the small emergency kit he managed to take with alongside the food and weapon supply. 

He finds a needle and thread to stitch Roger up, but not after handing Dominique the painkillers.

"He can have two tablets now. John can have the one." 

Dominique nods thankfully and tips Rogers chin back enough to pop the pills between his lips. She tries to soothe him with soft strokes down his back, but Freddie stitching the tears between his legs after soaking up enough blood to see the most severe of the wounds, causes too much pain for the tablets to relieve. 

John finds it within himself to crawl up to them, hand curled around his middle. 

He is pain too, Dominique drops a single pill in his palm after he sits down next to Roger, rubbing his shaking shoulder. 

When after a moment Dominique still feels his gaze on her she quirks up an eyebrow in question. 

"Not everything is quite dealt with." He reminds her. Nodding towards the next locked door Brian is already unlocking with his decoding strategy that also worked on the main entrance. Dominique follows his gaze. She realizes indeed that they have one last thing to handle. 

"Are you really gonna do it?"

"Kill him?" Dominique asks. To which John nods. Dominique stays quiet for a moment looking down at Rogers tear stained face. She then looks back at John, who had dark bruises under his eyes and clutches his middle in undullable pain. 

"Oh no, I won't kill him." She shakes her head. "I will make him wish I had." 

Brian clears his throat, alerting everyone in the room. 

"I have unlocked the door. This should give us access to the rest of his quarters." 

"Excellent." 

While Dominique regrets having to let go of Roger, she has business that requires her attention. She is comfortable in her role as a leader, as their captain. She orders Brian to take a hold of his spear again to point at Reid in case Reid gets any funny ideas. She orders for John to stand by the entrance door monitor and to listen for her command to open and close it. 

She herself wields the flame thrower once more. With Crystal, Roger and Freddie safely to the side. 

"Everyone's ready? Easy?" She asks both Brian and then John. 

When they both nod in confident agreement Dominique orders for the doors to Reids personal rooms be opened. 

At first the next metal door reveals nothing but a fully equipped cockpit facing the exterior of the rock planet. In the middle of the room stands a stasis machine, confirming Johns suspicions. 

For a captains cabinet this is unheard of. 

This part of the ship was build so Reid could drag the potentially damaged remains of the original ship back to earth. The cabin is apparently a second ship, rather than a part of the big shuttle. 

"This was your idea all along wasn't it?" 

Dominique steps into the room with a scoff. She is unsurprised to find Reid huddled under the cockpit control pannel. His knees are trembling violently when she stops in front of him, close enough to nudge the weapon again at his side. 

"Get up." She says firmly. Watching him with a scrunched nose. "I'm the captain now."

Reid doesn't look her in the eye when he climbs to his feet. She is cold as ice. She holds the end of her gun to his forehead. A sickening smile plays on her lips. She escorts him from his cockpit with one hand on his shoulder and the other on the trigger of the gun. 

John and Brian watch her march by. 

Reid doesn't meet their eyes. Doesn't beg for mercy which he won't get. 

Instead when she strips him off any expensive personal belongings and keys important to the private cockpit.

John Deacon watches her with his full attention.

She doesn't give him the signal to open the door yet, first she drags the tilt of her gun further to John Reids temple. 

"Tell me Reid," she asks, pushing him flush against the entrance door. So that he cannot breathe and she has to force his face away up by pulling on his hair. "Was this your plan all along?"

"No." He grunts.

"No? No he says. No!" Dominique bangs his head against the steel door and heard a satisfying crack from his face. "They build a separate section for you to fly yourself home after the alien has raped us all to death. I have never seen a second cockpit, Reid. A second fully functioning ship within a ship. How much many did it take for you to consider us disposable. Huh?" 

When he doesn't immediately answer she kicks him in the balls. Her knee pushed between his legs. 

"S-sorry...."

"How much money she asked!" John weighs in. Almost toying with the entrance opening button. 

"Six billion." 

Dominique masks how taken aback she is. "I see." She bangs his head against the door again. This time he splits blood and one of his rotten teeth. "A billion for each of us. Sounds reasonable." 

She finally turns to John Deacon and tells him open the door. 

"I know how to stop it'!" Reid begs. "I know how to stop it, I promise, I didn't mean to be endanger all of you, please I know how these aliens work. I know how to—"

With a cruel smile Dominique waits for the steel doors to open far enough to see the older man tumbling into the corridor with a cry. 

"Show me how to stop it," She says. "I want to see you try."

Reid falls face first on the floor. From the end of the hall the slightly burned but still living alien perks up at the sight of fresh meat. Dominique orders for John to close the door again now that Reid is on the floor screaming, getting up his feet and scrambling for them. The creature slices its claws through him before Reid manages to reach the west wing again. The last thing they see of him is his arms being ripped from his body as the creature tackles him to the floor. Reids scream drowns out with the doors closing permanently. 

Dominique breathes. A weight falls off her shoulders and she chuckles. 

"We did it!" She gasps. 

John is also looking wide eyed, perplexed. "A-are we going home?" 

Brian is seated on the chair by the control pannel, now alight with flashing buttons and whirling of the electricity running through it. 

"This west wing has its own motor, cockpit and energy source. Everything is completely isolated from the rest of the ship and still working." He turns on his chair to smile at them. "You're going to see your kids soon Deacks." 

"This was Reids ticket home, with us dead on the other side of the wall." Dominique says, she drops the flamethrower to the floor, shoulder aching. "We survived fellas."

"Thanks to our captain." 

Dominique smiles at Roger suddenly weighing in with his slightly breathless voice. 

She smiles at him. "And thanks to my crew."

"What the fuck is going on?" 

None of them expect to see Crystal sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes like a child awakening from a nap after a long car drive. He blinks owlishly at her, then at Roger and Freddie on the floor, John leaning against the wall, Brian sitting at a second cockpit.

Crystal scratches the back of his head. He must be in a lot of pain, but is moderately successful in hiding it. 

"Where the fuck are we?"

"You're never going to believe this." Dominique murmurs, shaking her head to get the hair out of her face, because she doesn't quite believe it herself. "Stay seated, I'll get breakfast going before Brian sends us into take off. It's harder to explain on an empty stomach."

Crystal falls back onto the bed, throwing an arm over his face.

"I wouldn't say no to food."

"Neither would I." Roger is smiling again, despite everything. Freddie murmurs he should stay still while he finishes the stitch work between his legs. "I don't know about you guys, but I could also sleep for five years."

"I'm never going to space again." 

John flops down next to Roger and curls an arm around him when Freddie finishes checking on their stitches bundles them up under the spare blanket. 

Roger sighs happily and cuddles back against John without having to move. Though also clutching onto Freddie's hand to keep him from straying too far from his side. Freddie doesn't seem to mind and props himself against the wall beside Roger and John. He runs his fingers through Rogers hair. Trying to reflect on the messed up situation. 

"We won't have to, after the money we will collect, bringing with us the destroyed ship with a potentially living alien on board. And the lawsuit I will be filing. We won't have to work a day in our lives again." Dominique says firmly while her tired legs drag her around the room, handing everyone a package of crisps and a bottle of water. Which she found in a compartment next to John Reids cockpit. 

Crystal frowns up at her when she wordlessly hands him his food and he takes it with shaking hands. 

She has to tear open the package for him, Crystal peers up at her with a grateful smirk. 

"I have no fucking clue what you're talking about, captain." 

Dominique sits on the edge of his bed with her own crisps in her lap. She hums, enjoying the sensation of salt melting against her tongue. 

She looks around the room, knowing they have enough food and water for the two weeks journey home and that the alien can't break through the double steel wall, a true content exhaustion washes over her. 

Her crew is safe. The journey home is near.

Crystal gives her hip a slight nudge to remind her of his confusion. She glances down at him, smiling.

"Well, you sort of dropped off after giving birth to an alien."

"After what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg please tell me if you liked it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! So happy to have this weekend to write something a bit mad!
> 
> And I made a moodboard for this fic:   
> https://emmaandorlando.tumblr.com/post/618216861362012161/alien-1979-the-crew-expected-to-wake-up-on


End file.
